Fear
by BattousaiChic
Summary: COMPLETE!BKBattousai is known to be a massive killer, but could it be possible there's something more to it? Kaoru is supposed to kill him, but when she finds the truth, she can't help but fall deeper.
1. Chapter One:The First of Many Encounters

_**Fear**_

By: BattousaiChic

**Author's Notes:** Hello everyone this new story has been swarming around my head for a while now, and I thought that you guys might enjoy it. Summer break is coming very soon, so I will be spending a lot of time on both "Two Sided Love" and "Fear"; updates might be a little sporadic before then due to upcoming finals. This first chapter, I admit is a bit short, but the second is longer and already half complete.

_ Hope you enjoy!_

_**Chapter One: The First of Many Encounters**_

Kaoru ran through the dark alleys of Kyoto. She commanded her legs to run faster even though they were crying in fatigue. The moon came out from behind the clouds, showing light on Kaoru's target. He was quickly lengthening the gap between them, when suddenly he came to a halt. Kaoru held back her surprise and reduced to a fast walk until she was two feet away from the man.

"Battousai! Give up, you can't keep on running!" She moved into her fighting position and instantly grabbed her dagger. "Turn around and face me!"

Slowly he turned and faced her. Kaoru held her breath as their eyes met, amber clashed blue for the first of many times. His eyes bore into hers, tearing her apart. He could see it…her fear; it was so strong, he could almost taste it. He started to move towards her but after one step, Kaoru had withdrew her whip, which was disguised as a belt, and cracked it loud in the air, forcing the Battousai to jump back.

Instantly, Battousai ducked to the ground, dodging her attack; all the while, spinning around and kicking Kaoru off her feet. Kaoru fell and ignored the splitting pain shooting throughout her head after hitting the pavement. Quickly rising to her feet, Kaoru thrust her dagger a few times at the man's abdomen, but only to have him escape her attacks effortlessly. The whip cracked again, this time catching his left wrist. They both froze for a split second, and Battousai once again saw his opponent's fear. Swiftly, he tugged on the whip, forcing her towards him. He threw his right arm around her slim waist and secured her hard against himself. He watched as her facial expressions changed between anger and fear. Lowering his face down to hers, he breathed in Kaoru's beautiful scent. She gasped against his shoulder, helpless as the hair on her neck tingled from his warm breath against her silky skin.

Finally, snapping herself out of her daze, Kaoru slapped Battousai hard on the cheek. She made to attack him again but he caught her wrist. "My, aren't we sassy today…kitten" he smirked.

Bringing her knee hard between his legs, Kaoru jumped back as he fell to the ground, a hiss escaping from his lips. He glared at the girl and kicked her off her feet, pulling her down on top of him. Quickly she regained herself, and retrieved her dagger; tracing it none-to-lightly along the man's jaw-line, still straddling him.

"You are not getting away from me that easily Battousai," Kaoru said through grit teeth. He continued to stare at her even as the tip of the blade dug into his skin.

"What if I'm not trying to get away?" Battousai moved his hands behind her bottom and pulled her down against him.

Gasping, Kaoru slashed her dagger across his chest and quickly got to her feet; she backed away slowly, "Ass. That mark assures that you won't forget me, because we'll be meeting again; I can promise you that. And next time, you won't get off so easily." Kaoru walked out of the alley, leaving Battousai to himself. Moving into a crouching position, with one hand on the pavement to keep his balance, he quietly laughed to himself, "Oh, I will never forget you, Kitten."

Kaoru opened the door to her dark, empty apartment room and entered. Throwing her keys onto the counter, she made her way into the bathroom. After turning on the shower, Kaoru eased out of her clothes, and let them fall to the floor. Opening the bathroom window slightly, and turning on the radio, she finally stepped lightly into the shower, and shut the door behind her. The soft music filtered throughout the dark apartment as Kaoru let the hot water fall down upon her.

In the shadows of the trees, a man stays hidden, watching the young woman shower alone in the dark room.

**End of Chapter One.**

**Coming soon, chapter two: Painful Memories**


	2. Chapter Two: Painful Memories

_**Fear**_

By: BattousaiChic

**Author's notes:** I now present to you chapter two! yay! lol. As I promised, this chapter is actually much longer than the first. Before you read on, you should know that Hiko is Misao and Kaoru's boss; he pays them to kill the bad guys that roam the street; Battousai being one of them. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Two: Painful Memories**

Kaoru woke the next morning with the sun shining brightly in her eyes, giving her a headache. Slowly she crawled out of bed and wiped the sleep from her eyes. She walked into the bathroom and grabbed the aspirin out of the cupboard; popping two tablets in her dry mouth. Kaoru looked at herself in the mirror. She wore a long gray tee shirt that just passed her hips; along with a pair of short blue checkered boxers. Running a hand through her slightly dampened hair, Kaoru left the bathroom and headed to the kitchen.

The smell of blueberries and batter filled the room while Kaoru made some pancakes for her breakfast. Noticing a red flashing light on her answering machine, Kaoru pressed the "play" button and listened to her message while she continued to mix the batter.

"Hey Kaoru, where are you?" the voice of Kaoru's friend, Misao, rang throughout the room. "We have an assignment tonight. Hiko says there will be a few goons leaving a brothel on Matsudo Street, so I'll be over by ten-thirty tonight. Be ready, we have to catch them just as they're leaving." The click of the answering machine signaled the end of Misao's message; Kaoru sat down to begin eating her pancake. She started thinking aloud to herself. "Hmm.." she took a bite of her pancake, "what is it that I have to do this afternoon?" Cocking her head to the side, she thought to herself, '…well, I do need some more food; I never seem to have time for grocery shopping anymore. Oh, and I must visit Yahiko's grave sometime, his birthday was a few days ago…" a sad expression clouded Kaoru's bright features.

Yahiko was Kaoru's younger brother. He had died three years ago along with Kaoru's parents. She herself would have died too, but she was the lucky one. Very quickly, painful memories flooded Kaoru's mind.

"Yahiko you little brat, get out of my room! Mom, Yahiko's going through my stuff again!" Kaoru yelled as she swatted her younger brother with her magazine.

"Calm down, Kaoru; and stop hitting your brother. Yahiko, how many times have I told you to stay out of your sisters room?" Mrs. Kamiya set down her book and looked at Yahiko. "Next time, listen to me. Okay?" The young boy held his hands behind his back innocently, "yes, mother."

Mr. Kamiya walked up behind his wife and embraced her with a hug. "I'm home" he gently greeted, and added a soft kiss along with it. His wife smiled and cupped his cheek with her left hand, "Hi baby," she lovingly.

Kaoru stood in her bedroom doorway and leaned against it with crossed arms. She loved to watch her family when everyone was happy and united. She smiled to herself when her father picked up Yahiko and swung him around in a circle; their laughs marking a strong memory in her mind.

Kaoru stood from the table and retrieved a glass of orange juice from the refrigerator. As she brought the liquid to her lips, the past overtook her once more.

Kaoru ran into the closet of her bedroom, and watched through the tiny panels of the door. Three men had broken into their home during the night and were now fighting her father who was trying to protect her and his family; but with one quick strike to the abdomen, he fell to the floor, dead within minutes.

"Dad!" Yahiko ran out from his hiding spot, followed by his mother.

"Yahiko, No!" she grabbed Yahiko and covered him with her body. The men slowly closed in on the two of them, one of the men grabbed Kaoru's mother and threw her on the floor away from Yahiko; while another killed Yahiko swiftly.

Kaoru stifled a cry as she watched her family being torn apart; she didn't know what to do. All she could do was watch as she saw her mom's shadow being pushed down onto the floor. The men had crowded around her and were starting to abuse her. Mrs. Kamiya's cries rang out in Kaoru's ears. Suddenly, Kaoru couldn't stand it anymore, and left the closet. "You bastards! Leave us alone!" Kaoru struck the man on top of her mother, and was about to strike him again, but only to receive the same force across her face. Mrs. Kamiya tried to help her daughter but was killed by the second man.

"Mother!" Kaoru yelled as she too was being pushed onto her back. The men laughed and jeered at her. Kaoru did not care at all about what they had just done to her; how they had ruined her life forever. Just when Kaoru was about to give up her kicking and scratching, sirens rang and lights flashed outside her house. The men cursed and quickly ran out of the house to hide in the shadows. Kaoru still lay on the floor in shock, crying aloud for the loss of her family.

"Yahiko! Father!…MOTHER!"

Kaoru brought herself out of the past and back to the present. She realized a faint tear streaming down her cheek and dabbed it with a napkin, "Oh God…" she whispered hoarsely.

"Hey Kaoru, where were you last night? Oh and did you catch my message?" Misao asked as she entered the apartment.

"I was working, and yes I did get your message." Kaoru replied. It was ten twenty-seven and she was dressed in her usual outfit: a pair of black, formfitting pants and tank top, along with a short mid-torso jacket; also black. This color was the only suitable color when one was assigned to kill.

"Man, I can't believe Hiko assigned you to take care of Battousai; I would have loved to take care of him." Misao sauntered into the kitchen and grabbed herself a soda. "So what's he like?" she took a sip of her soda, "You can tell me, we have a few minutes."

Kaoru gave a look of disgust, "He's an ass…he couldn't keep his hands off of me."

Misao laughed, "Are you telling me that you didn't get even the slightest bit of excitement out of it? C'mon, no one's that cold."

Ignoring Misao's last comment, Kaoru replied, "C'mon, we should get going. I want to actually have at least five hours of sleep tonight." Kaoru made her way out of the apartment door.

"You should lighten up just a bit, Kaoru." Misao suggested after closing the door behind them.

" Next time we'll do her right, eh?" one of the two men jeered as they walked through the unlit streets. "That little bitch got off easy tonight. I've had an off day- Well, well, how are you little missy?"

Kaoru seductively walked up to the man who had addressed her and placed a hand on his chest. "…I thought we could play…" moving closer, Kaoru wrapped an arm around the man's neck, while her free hand trailed down his body.

The man silently groaned, and said, "Oh, you want it like that, huh? He pulled Kaoru closer to him and tightly grabbed her left buttock. The next moment, he was flat on his back under the gleam of Kaoru's fateful dagger. "What the-"

The second man ran to his buddy's aid, but was stopped by Kaoru's colleague, Misao; who stepped out of the shadows. "ha, I don't think so…" she pulled out two short daggers and crossed them in front of her chest.

"You wench!" pulling out his gun, he aimed it at Misao's forehead.

Kaoru looked over at her assailant to check her progress, while she held her own opponent down with one foot. She cracked her whip at Misao's opponent and knocked the gun out of his hand, "Misao quit messing around and kill him already!" She looked back at the man still in the line of her dagger, "Prepare to die…" She cracked her whip once again, and caught his wrist; pulling him up into a kneeling position. He fell back to the ground in an instant after being slashed deep into his chest with Kaoru's dagger. Kaoru whipped her dagger in the air to clean off the blood, and placed it safely in its sheath around her ankle. She checked on Misao, who too had just slain her opponent. He was lying on the ground in a pool of blood gradually surrounding his body.

"So much for keeping it clean, Misao. And I can't believe you made a bet for me to pretend to seduce him! Ugh, he smelled too strongly of alcohol. Oh! And now I'm going to have to take another shower!" Kaoru exclaimed.

Misao just laughed and followed Kaoru back to their apartment. "Why do you need to do that?"

Kaoru looked bewildered, " The drunk thug grabbed my ass! Ugh!" As they entered apartment building stairwell, she added, "And don't you forget to give me my money; all of it! Personally, I think that since he grabbed my ass, I should get an extra ten bucks."

"No way! A deal's a deal, no additions. And besides, you'll get the money tomorrow when Hiko pays us…oh, this is my floor, seeya."

Kaoru said goodbye to her friend and was left alone in the stairwell; she still had two floors left. Quietly humming to herself, Kaoru ascended the stairs, but came to a halt when the lights had flickered and turned off. "Shit." Quickening her pace, she continued to climb the stairs. 'One floor left…' she thought.

"Kaoru…"

Kaoru stopped and quickly pulled out her dagger. Chills were sent up her spine as she felt a cold draft rush by her, " Who the hell is there!" she yelled out. Kaoru stifled a surprised yell as a strong arm grabbed her waist. She was tightly pulled against a man's chest. Kaoru tried to break free but she was pushed against the wall and both of her arms were held above her head by one of the man's hands.

The unknown stalker pushed himself hard against Kaoru and whispered in her ear, "Now, now, let's behave…kitten."

Kaoru gasped in recognition of the voice. "Battousai-!" She stopped as his free hand went around back and grabbed her thigh, "s-stop! Let go of me!" Regaining her strength, Kaoru started kicking and was able to free one of her hands from his grip. Quickly she slashed Battousai across the face; he jumped back a few steps. Kaoru ran up the stairs. 'Five steps, four steps…' she thought; she could hear him close behind her, chasing her up the stairs. Just as she opened her floors' door, Battousai pushed it shut, and forced Kaoru to face him.

"Don't you want to play?" he quietly asked in her ear. Pouting, he added, "Fine, maybe next time you will want to play." And after drawing his hot tongue over her ear, he was gone; leaving Kaoru to stew in the darkness. Quickly she ran out of the stairwell and to her apartment room. Fumbling with her keys and opening her door, Kaoru slammed it shut with great force that her dishes shook slightly in the sink.

"That bastard!" Kaoru fell down onto her bed and curled up in a ball. She lay there, staring out her bedroom window at the moon. Gradually, her eyelids grew heavier and Kaoru let her body drown in the ecstasy of sleep. A few silent tears streaked down Kaoru's cheek as she slept; they glimmered in the light emanating from the moon.

**End of Chapter Two.**

**Coming Soon, Chapter Three: (title unknown)**


	3. Chapter Three:Party!

_**Fear**_

By: BattousaiChic

**Author's notes:** Yay! School is out and summer is here! So as a gift for all your hard work I grant you with the third chapter; I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately I do not own any of the Rurouni Kenshin characters; I wish I did though…don't we all. X

**Chapter Three: Party!**

Throughout the night, the moon slowly glided across the sky, often hiding behind the ominous clouds. The night and all its inhabitants drifted away as the sun began to show just above the horizon…

A Few Hours Later

"Misao, Misao wake up! We were supposed to be at the gym an hour ago!" Kaoru knocked hard on Misao's apartment door. Abruptly the door opened and a sleep-deprived girl stood there, casting Kaoru a slightly delirious look. "Misao! What the hell – what's wrong?" Leading Misao into the living room and setting her down on the couch, Kaoru asked again what was wrong.

"I couldn't sleep last night" Misao said dully.

"Well, yea I can see that. But…why?"

"N-neighbors kept me up all night." Came the dull reply.

"What do you mean?…ooooh…." Kaoru burst out laughing as her friend continued to stare at her.

"It's not funny! And then on top of that, my other neighbor's were arguing; babies crying, parent yelling!" Misao exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air.

Kaoru went into the kitchen to prepare the coffee. "So why didn't you just come over to my place? You could have, you know." Kaoru grabbed two cups from the cupboard and placed them on the counter. Walking back to the couch, she sat down next to Misao.

"I didn't want to 'disturb' you. Hell, you could've been dreaming about Battousai for all I know; I wouldn't want to be the one responsible for ruining a good dream for you." Misao smirked.

Kaoru jabbed Misao in the ribs, "Oh puh-lease! He's an ass, a pervert! You wouldn't believe what he did last night" Kaoru said exasperated.

"Last night? What- you couldn't have seen him last night, we had a different assignment." A perplexed expression played across her features.

Kaoru whispered, "He was in the building Misao- in the stairwell!"

"…"

Seeing her friend still confused, Kaoru explained, "As soon as you left the stairwell, the lights flickered and went off. So of course I sped up my pace, but then he attacked me!"

"What!" Kaoru now had Misao's full attention.

"Not attack me in that way, as in fighting….but more in a…sexual way…" Kaoru's hands fiddled with one of the pillows as she struggled for the right words.

"What!" this time Misao jumped to her feet.

"He was asking me to 'play' with him, Misao! And he kept calling me kitten-he licked my ear!" Kaoru exclaimed.

Misao stood dumbfounded and open mouthed. Then suddenly she fell on the couchfull of laughter. "Oh my God! He has the hots for you! He-! She continued to laugh.

"Misao it's not funny! He's a killer who knows how to get what he wants- he's tried two times already!" Kaoru gestured the number with her hand.

"Oh, so you _do_ want it?" Misao teased.

"No!" Kaoru yelled out, surprised. "ugh, God no! What I mean is that if he really wants me, he'll do anything to get it, it could get dangerous."

This time Misao regarded Kaoru with a serious tone, "your right. So then just be careful not to trip and fall on your back or he might come after you!" and with that, she burst out laughing again.

Stalking off into the kitchen, Kaoru filled her cup with coffee and started for the door, she sighed, "Come on Misao, grab your coffee and let's go to the gym."

"Oh ok, but wait I have to quickly change." Jumping off the couch, Misao ran over to ransack her dresser.

Five minutes later the two were ready and started their walk to the gym. Misao kept quiet, though she still had a hint of mock about her facial features.

"So…about tonight…" Misao said in between breaths. Perspiration slid down her face as she continued her work out on the bench press, Kaoru spotting her.

"What about tonight?" Kaoru asked. Three shirtless guys walked pass the two and smiled at them. Kaoru flushed as she noticed one of the guys scan her body and wink at her.

Misao watched and went on, "Well since we have tonight off, we should go out…I know of a club we could go to and party; we deserve it." She said with a chuckle.

Kaoru sighed in relief, "That would be so fun! We should definitely do it!"

"Alright, go get their numbers and invite them to join us tonight." Misao set the weights securely in place and sat up. Grabbing her towel, she dabbed at the trickling perspiration.

Kaoru stood dumbfounded, "uh…what?"

"Those three guys over there. I saw you eyeing one of them; go on! Tell them we can pick them up too." Misao stood and stretched.

"But where should I tell them we're going?" Kaoru wondered.

"We're going to _Higashi-oji-dori_, that place is known for its wild and crazy parties. I'll be right back, I need to refill my bottle. Do you want yours refilled too?" Misao asked.

"No thank you." Kaoru said aside; she was watching the guys who were watching her, Misao shrugged and walked off. Kaoru slowly walked towards them and felt her face redden. She put on her best, sexy walk and swayed her hips; she regarded them with a sexy smile to top it off.

"Hey baby. I'm Enishi." Said the guy who had winked at her. He had white choppy hair and tight muscles. Kaoru found it hard not to stare at his abs. "What's your name, hmm?"

"Kamiya Kaoru…"

"Cute name." Enishi said before introducing his two friends. Pointing at a taller man with short, brown hair, he continued, "this is Aoshi and next to him is Takasugi." Takasugi smirked at Kaoru and cast her a lustful smile. Aoshi didn't show much interest and gave a short nod before returning to his exercising. "So, what brings you over here?" Enishi asked.

"Oh, um my friend and I were wondering if you three would like to go out with us tonight, to _Higashi-oji-dori_?" Kaoru asked, "We can pick you up." she quickly added.

Takasugi answered this time, "Sure we'll come. But I can't guarantee all of us will be going home tonight." He laughed and placed an arm around Kaoru's waist. Kaoru smiled and glanced over her shoulder to see Misao coming their way.

"Hey boys…so are you joining us tonight?" Misao asked.

"This is Misao." Kaoru explained and introduced the guys, while indicating that they would be going.

"Ok, so here's our numbers and addresses, what time will you ladies be picking us up?" Enishi asked, giving Kaoru a sheet of paper with their information on it.

"Eleven-thirty, that's when the fun really begins!" Misao mischievously answered.

"Alright we'll see you then." Takasugi gave Kaoru's waist a gentle squeeze, and whispered in her ear, "I'll show you how to have some real fun tonight." Aoshi too said his goodbyes, but mainly focused on Misao while Enishi brushed Kaoru's hand with his. He gave her a swift but entrancing kiss, "see you later." And the three of them left.

Misao waved after them, "Well that went well," she said and placed a hand on her hip. Turning to Kaoru she teased, "Aren't you the lucky one? It seems like you've got both Enishi and Takasugi's attention."

Kaoru laughed, "We'll just see who can get who in bed tonight," she joked.

"Oh that won't be hard, I've got my eyes on Aoshi. He seems really sexy to me!" Then, checking her watch, Misao exclaimed, "Oh shit, we have to hurry or we'll be late for our meeting with Hiko."

Kaoru gasped, "shit let's go." The two of them quickly dressed and left the gym for a little pub downtown.

"Good afternoon Miss Kamiya, Miss Makimachi." A grown man with a chiseled face greeted the two girls.

Misao and Kaoru joined the man at the table near the back of the pub, "good afternoon to you too Hiko," they greeted. Hiko grabbed the attention of a passing waitress and asked for three cosmos, "So ladies, how are your assignments doing?" he asked, placing his hands in front of him on the table.

"Oh, uh really good, as you know we succeeded with the men from the brothel. And I'm still working on Battousai's case; he's going to be more…difficult than the others." Kaoru received the Cosmos from the waitress and took a sip, she added, "It'll take a while."

Hiko regarded Kaoru with his usual business tone, "alright, but if you need back-up do not hesitate to ask."

"Yes sir."

"Miss Makimachi, what about you?" Hiko asked, turning to her.

"Good sir. I completed my assignments successfully…but I was wondering if I could have a few more. I can help Kaoru with some of her assignments since she'll be spending most of her time on Battousai." She shot a quick teasing glance towards Kaoru, luckily Saitou made no notice of it. "I'm not trying to act superior to Miss Kamiya, sir. I just figured that since I have a lot of free time, I could help out with a few more."

Hiko observed his young employee for a moment, resting his chin on his inter-twined hands. "I'm sure we could arrange something for you Misao, but for now stick with what you've got. There seems to be a slight decrease in the openness of criminals; they're probably hiding or plotting." His eyes narrowed.

"Thank you Hiko-san. Excuse me, I must make my way to the bathroom." Misao stood and nudged Kaoru's foot under the table.

Kaoru quickly stood, "I'll go with you, we'll be right back Hiko-san." The two girls walked into a back room that split into the men and women's restrooms.

"God, he should seriously learn to relax and have more fun." Misao stated and popped a mint in her mouth. "That cold stare he gives me, I don't understand it…"

"Hmmm…well don't let him get to you, Misao. Remember, party!" Kaoru grinned mischievously, "I can't wait to dance with Enishi, he seems really cool."

"You're right, tonight's going to be crazy! You've got some sexy clothes right?" Misao checked.

"Of course. Come up to my room at ten so we can hang out. Oh, we should probably head back now." Kaoru quickly took one of Misao's mints and the two walked back into the foggy pub. Finding their table, both of them sat across from Hiko and took a sip of their Cosmos.

"Well, I have business to attend to so here are your checks." Hiko slid their checks across the table and stood. "I will be calling or writing you when we've got new assignments." With that, the tall man left the young girls to open their checks.

"Alright Misao, don't you dare forget to pay me for that bet, I want it right when you cash it in!" Kaoru scolde. "Misao?"

Misao had not paid any attention to Kaoru. Instead, she was intently watching the TV near their table. "Kaoru…another one found dead…" Kaoru looked up to see a special news broadcast.

"_Early this morning another person was brutally murdered in an alley downtown. The man goes by the name of…"_

Misao turned to look at Kaoru, "You've got to finish him off Kaoru, seriously. Or else he'll keep killing people." Kaoru continued to watch the broadcast but was snapped out of her daze by a few men sitting in the table next to theirs.

"Don't worry baby, we'll protect you." One of the drunken men yelled to Kaoru.

"Yea, if we see him, we'll kick his ass for you beauties." Said another.

"C'mon Misao, let's go." Kaoru and Misao both stood to leave but they were pulled down onto the laps of the men next to them.

"Oh baby, don't leave now; let's have some fun." One of the men whispered to Misao.

"Let go of me!" Kaoru yelled. She tried to stand once again, but was pulled back down. Kaoru punched the man hard in the face and quickly got free of his grasp. With a pissed expression playing across her facial features, she pulled Misao free from the other man and they both began to leave the pub.

"You bitch! Fuck, she broke my nose!"

When the two got outside, they took a deep breath and closely walked together back towards their apartment. "Assholes," Misao said allowed and they trekked their way quietly back home.

Later that night Misao was applying make-up to her face in Kaoru's bathroom, "So, only a half-hour until we pick them up. I can't wait!" pulling out her Mascara, she leaned towards the mirror and carefully applied it to her long eyelashes. "You're dressed now, aren't you, Kaoru? Let me see!" Quickly she stuffed the Mascara in her purse and left the bathroom. "Oh my God! Don't you look sexy!"

Kaoru stood in front of her bedroom mirror, checking herself. She wore a black tube-top that fit her perfectly, and a few inches below it were her short hip-hugger blue shorts; she also wore long knee-length black, lacey boots. Kaoru did a slow spin to see all views and combed a finger through her hair; it was up in a ponytail and it just brushed passed her silky shoulders. Kaoru smiled approvingly at her appearance in the mirror and turned to Misao. "Tonight, I am going to have fun! C'mon let's go a little early. I'm sure it'll take a bit to find their apartment."

"Oh alright, then let's go; my jeep should be able to fit everyone." Misao grabbed her keys off Kaoru's counter and they both made their way to the car garage.

Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at Enishi and Aoshi's apartment building in her black and beige jeep. Enishi and his friends were sitting on the curb and stood up to get in the jeep. Aoshi sat up front with Misao while Enishi and Takasugi slid in back. Since there were only two seats, they concluded that Kaoru would sit on Enishi's lap; with a little controversy of whose lap she would sit on. To support herself, Kaoru grabbed hold of the bar that ran horizontally from one side of the jeep to the other.

As Misao began to drive away, she turned on the radio full blast. With her big speakers under the seats, the bass sent vibrations through their stomachs; Enishi had brought a few beers and passed them around. Takasugi continued his jokes and everyone began to loose themselves in the ecstasy of flirtation and alcohol. On the bumpy roads, Kaoru could feel herself grinding down onto Enishi and smiled to herself; she could tell he didn't mind. In fact, he placed his left hand on her thigh and gave it a gentle squeeze. Up front, Kaoru could see Aoshi's hand on Misao's leg also.

When they finally reached the club, Kaoru jumped out of the jeep and met up with Misao; leaving the guys to hang behind them. After passing the two guards blocking the doors, the group made their way to the bar in the back. The building was full of people dancing close together under the rapidly flashing lights. Loud music filled the place, and easily set the mood. Both Kaoru and Misao were pulled into a quick dance with a group of guys. Kaoru reluctantly left them for the bar to pass out beers and cocktails.

Setting Enishi's drink on a nearby table, Kaoru began to dance around him. She placed one arm around his shoulder and erotically swayed her hips with his. Enishi pulled Kaoru closer to him, "So…tell me more about you."

"I love to party." Kaoru laughed, "My work is so stressful, I don't know what I'd do if I didn't party."

"Oh? What do you do?" Enishi placed a hand on the small of her back and led her in a new dance.

Kaoru quickly glanced at Misao who was watching from the corner of her eye; she too was dancing closely to Aoshi. Takasugi had stayed at the bar to chat up a couple of girls. "Well, I uh…I keep the streets clean of criminals."

"Oh you do, do you?" Enishi joked, "so are you like an officer?"

"You can say that…" Kaoru turned her back to Enishi and continued to dance, "but enough about work, let's party!" Enishi agreed and slid his arms around Kaoru's waist, they moved closely in unison. Misao and Aoshi had found a seat next to the wall and were slowly kissing; all the while, Misao was straddling Aoshi and was moving her hips in a circular motion with his. 'That was fast.' Kaoru thought, but was pulled out of her thoughts when Enishi kissed her neck. They were long, slow kisses that sent her body tingling all over.

"So Kaoru, exactly how much fun do you want?" Enishi asked.

Kaoru answered him with a firm movement of her hips. She turned to face him and placed her hands on his face; she kissed him hard on the lips. Their tongues danced against one another, following the motion of their hips; tasting, exploring.

Takasugi walked up to Enishi and Kaoru with a girl on each side of him, "Alright break it up, break it up. Enishi, come have a drink with me and these two beautiful ladies; Kaoru too. As for Misao and Aoshi over there…" he watched them for a moment and laughed, "I'm not sure we'd be able to keep them off each other for longer than a minute."

"Alright, but I'll meet you in a minute. I've got to go to the bathroom; you know, got to fix the make-up and everything." Kaoru said. Enishi smiled and let her go.

She entered the bathroom near the entrance, and walked in front of the mirror. She noticed her make-up had smudged a bit, so she pulled out a tissue to repair it. Fixing her hair, and pushing her breasts up for better appearances, Kaoru entered one of the stalls. When she came out she walked to the sink and turned the knob. Cool water rushed out of the faucet and Kaoru proceeded to wash her hands and then her face. She reached for a towel to dry off, when suddenly the bathroom lights went out; the only light now was from the moon gleaming through a high window. Kaoru quickly dried off and started for the door but was pushed back against the sinks. Strong hands pushed her shoulders into the mirror, when suddenly she saw him; the moon's light had caught a glimpse of his face…Battousai.

**End of Chapter Three: Party!**

**Coming Soon Chapter Four…**


	4. Chapter Four: Do or Die

_**Fear**_

By: BattousaiChic

**Author's notes:** Ok! Here is the next installment; I am very sorry for the delay and I will try to be more consistent. Now, my great friend has taken it upon herself to edit the first four chapters. So, many grammatical errors have been fixed. Also there is a major character change. Within the first three chapters, I have introduced to you Saito, but I feel it would be best if Hiko replaced him; therefore it is in this chapter when we will first meet Saito. I felt that this would greatly benefit my plans for this stories' future. I must also say thank you for your reviews, they definitely help me stay motivated. XD I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately I do not own any of the Rurouni Kenshin characters; I wish I did though…don't we all. X

**Chapter Four: Do or Die**

"B-Battousai…" Kaoru could scarcely get the name to escape her lips.

Battousai shook her by the shoulders. His eyes piercing into hers, flashing with anger, "That should have been me out there with you," he said dangerously."

Coming to her senses, Kaoru straightened up, "What the hell are you talking about! You're acting as if I belong to you!"

The angered man pushed her hard against the wall and secured her body with his. "You will belong to me…" He traced a hand along Kaoru's thigh.

Closing her eyes and clenching her fists, Kaoru said through grit teeth, "Fuck off you arrogant bastard!" Battousai ignored her and brought his hand up her spine, and slid around front to grab one of her breasts. Kaoru's eyes tightened shut as memories flooded her mind. She could still see her mom surrounded by the three men; see herself being forced down onto her back…

A silent tear glided down Kaoru's cheek and she realized his hand had now moved to the front of her shorts, slowly unfastening the button and zipper. She thought of giving in, of letting go. She was about to break lose, but when Battousai had finally unfastened her shorts, Kaoru's eyes snapped open.

"No!" the word echoed throughout her mind and the room. Mustering what strength she had left, Kaoru grabbed Battousai's hands and kneed him hard between the legs. Quickly, she pushed him to the floor and ran for the door.

"You Bitch!" Battousai yelled out and grabbed Kaoru's ankle. She fell hard to the floor, but before Kaoru could get up again, he was on top of her; his face inches from hers.

Kaoru slammed her fists hard into his chest and screamed, "Get off me! You bastard, how can you do this to someone! You can't force someone to be with you. You're just a monster; a predator who murders innocent people!"

Battousai listened for a moment before saying dangerously, "You have no idea what goes on in the dark streets at night. You're just another prissy girl who thinks she knows everything. Well you know what baby? They're not all innocent. No one is, not even you." With that he tilted his head slightly to the right as he traced his right calloused hand along her cheek. "So beautiful," he whispered and slowly lowered his face to hers, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. Kaoru's eyes widened and then tightly closed, her hands pushing lightly on his chest. But as soon as it had started, it ended as Battousai reluctantly released her and disappeared out of the window; leaving Kaoru alone in the darkness.

Kaoru lay there on the cold floor for a moment before slowly getting back to her feet. She stood in front of the mirror and observed herself. Kaoru wanted desperately for all of this to end, and decided that she must not let Battousai get to her.

One thing worried her though, Battousai's last words. 'They're not innocent, no one is, not even you.'

He knows something about Kaoru, something that she thought was long in her past…But Kaoru forced herself to forget it, she must focus on the present.

"What did he mean by saying 'they're not innocent'?" Kaoru wondered. The words reverberating off the walls of the silent bathroom.

"Kaoru!" Misao called as she stalked into the bathroom. "What the hell have you been doing in here? You're missing all the hot stuff!" She nonchalantly moved towards the mirror to fix her make-up.

"He was here." Kaoru whispered.

"Who was here?" Misao asked, replenishing her lipstick.

"Battousai! Battousai was her Misao!" Kaoru yelled.

Misao froze and turned to look at Kaoru. "But, how the hell did he get in? A-are you okay?"

"He got in through the window, and yes, I'm fine. But he knows something that we don't. He claims that all his victims are not innocent. What could this mean?"

There is silence now and Kaoru continues to stare at her reflection as if half-expecting it to answer her question. But with a deep sigh, Kaoru ran her silken fingers through her slightly ruffled hair, "C'mon Misao." The two women walked back to their table where the guys were waiting for them.

"Hey ladies, what took you?" Enishi asked. He walked up to Kaoru and placed his arm around her waist.

"Work called," Kaoru answered dismissively. She grabbed Enishi's arm and pulled him out onto the dance floor. Feeling Battousai's gaze watching from someplace in the dark, Kaoru moved closer to Enishi; grabbing his hands and letting him trail them along her body. Reaching her arms around his neck, Kaoru smirked; knowing full well that Battousai would be angered.

"Hey Kaoru, Aoshi suggested we go back to their apartment to hang. Want to go?" Misao interrupted.

"Well I don't know…" Kaoru looked at Enishi who tightened his grip on her waist, she smiled and decided to go.

"Great! But who's driving?" Misao's expression dropped.

"Well I've only had a few drinks so I guess I can." Kaoru offered.

"Cool, let's go" Misao grabbed her coat to meet up with Aoshi at the exit.

"Are you sure you want to go? You don't have to." Enishi sincerely asked.

Thinking how mad she could make Battousai by going, she smirked and answered, "No, I want to go." Enishi just smiled and grabbed Kaoru's hand, leading her out of the building.

When they reached the apartment, Misao took Aoshi's hand and let him lead her to the couch where they instantly began kissing again.

Enishi on the other hand, was gentleman enough to give Kaoru a brief tour of their apartment. "This is it," he said with open arms.

"This is nice, it's quite spacious for an apartment."

"Yea well, Aoshi's ex-girlfriends' father is the owner of this building; so he made sure it was livable. This was when the two were still together mind you. You can imagine how it went down when she found he wouldn't be the one leaving when they broke-up." Enishi chuckled, "It's her loss really, she was a little messed up if you ask me."

By now Enishi had shown Kaoru the living room, kitchen and bathroom, he paused in the bedroom doorway when Kaoru laughed and asked, "What do you mean?"

"I don't know, she was just freaky; really into the witchy magic thing I guess." He lead Kaoru into the bedroom, "see there?" Enishi was pointing to a point on the wall that was scorched, "she almost set the whole apartment on fire in one of her damn rituals."

"Oh, wow," Kaoru looked stunned, "Aoshi doesn't seem the type of guy to be interested in a girl like that."

"Yea, well Aoshi is also a little messed up," Enishi joked. "But enough about him, I want to know more about you."

"What do you want to know?" Kaoru asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Everything." Enishi sat beside Kaoru.

She just laughed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, glancing over at Enishi who was watching her intently. He moved in closer to Kaoru and cupped her face with his hand and kissed her. Placing her arms around his neck Kaoru allowed him to ease her onto her back.

"Oh, hey Mr. Hajime!" The two heard Aoshi say loudly to warn them of their new visitor.

Enishi shot up and pulled Kaoru with him. "Oh, hello Mr. Hajime. This is Kamiya Kaoru and her friend…oh I'm sorry, I forgot your last name?" he directed to Misao.

"Misao, Makimachi Misao." She got up to politely shake Mr. Hajime's hand.

"Hello Miss Kamiya, Miss Makimachi, I am the owner of this building. If I'd known the boys had company I would have called." He gave Enishi a stern look.

"Oh, well Kaoru and I were just leaving, nice to meet you Mr. Hajime." Misao sauntered towards the door, grabbing Kaoru by the arm.

"We should show them out; we'll be right back sir." Enishi and Aoshi led the girls out of their apartment room, down the hall, and in the elevator. Reaching the ground floor and stepping before the door leading to the streets, Enishi pulled Kaoru into a dark corner, "Sorry you had to leave so suddenly."

"Oh it's okay. Misao and I need to get back anyway."

"Did you at least have fun?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you. We should get together again sometime."

Enishi pulled her closer and kissed her lightly, "Of course."

Kaoru grabbed his hand and wrote down her number smiling, "Goodnight." She walked towards Misao and Aoshi who were in their own corner kissing; grabbing her arm, Kaoru said, "C'mon Misao, we should go."

Misao kissed Aoshi on last time, "Goodnight" and the two left the guys behind, watching them as they left.

Once in their jeep and on their way back to their apartment building, Misao exclaimed, "Oh my God, did you see how hot he was!"

Kaoru just watched the road in fron of her, "Who? Mr. Hajime?"

"All of them! Especially Aoshi. But I must admit, I think Mr. Hajime is a peculiar man."

"How so?"

"Well to start off, did you see his eyes? They're practically sewn shut. Only men who have seen countless deaths have eyes like that; or caused them for that matter."

"Are you sure, Misao? Maybe we can just keep an eye on him before we start jumping to conclusion."

"Fine, fine." A moment of silence settled between them. "Hey Kaoru, I had one of the best ideas tonight."

"Oh yeah? What could that possibly be?"

"We should go on vacation next month, to Atami." Misao said cheerfully, bouncing in her seat.

"Really? And how do you suppose we do that?" she looked at Misao skeptically. "We can't possibly convince Hiko to let us take the time off."

"We could figure it out. I'll think of something, trust me. But if I can work it out, would you want to go?"

"Of course I would. But I'm not going to get my hopes up Misao."

They arrived at the apartment building a few minutes later. Kaoru parked Misao's jeep and jumped out. She began walking towards the little park positioned beneath the balconies of the building.

"Where are you going Kaoru?" Misao asked.

"I'm just going to sit on the swing; I'm not very tired." She explained, glancing back to Misao.

"Oh, alright. But don't stay out too late Kaoru, night."

"Night Misao." Kaoru waved back and went to sit on the swinging bench. Sitting there, hands in her lap, Kaoru looked up at the moon and stars; her hair swaying in the spring, night air. She was confused and determined to know the meaning of Battousai's words; her brows furrowing and the delicate features of her illuminated face krinkling. Finally, reaching no solution, Kaoru resigned from her thoughts and rested her head on her hands for a moment. The bemused girl watched the moon and stars move before her in the sky well into the night as if tempting her to sleep.

"Have you seen her?" a man in the shadows firmly asked; the sun's morning rays just starting to shine above the horizon.

"Yes, sir." A tall man with barely revealed eyes answered from in front of the doorway.

"…And?"

"She does not seem difficult to dispose of. Though she is a fighter, along with that peculiar friend of hers…what would you like me to do sir?"

"Just keep an eye on her Hajime. I'll tell you when to make your next move; but for now just keep me informed on her status."

Kaoru woke that morning in the comfort of her bed. The sun was high in the sky by now and was shining through the cracks of the balcony curtains. Kaoru sat up and rubbed her eyes, half-smiling to herself. She had had a nice, peaceful sleep, and what was more, she was greeted by the sound of chirping baby birds. Kaoru glanced at her radio clock which read ten forty-eight. She had eventually wandered back to her apartment room earlier that morning.

Standing and stretching, Kaoru opened the curtains and her room was immediately bathed in sunlight. Walking into the small kitchen and grabbing a box of _Kellogg's Frosted Flakes_, Kaoru set the small table and prepared her breakfast. After retrieving the newspaper outside her door, she returned to the table.

She skimmed through the paper but found nothing of much interest but a few frivoulous headlines. Closing the paper and finishing her cereal, Kaoru stood and headed for the shower. Lightly pulling off her garments, Kaoru then gingerly opened the window to let in a fresh breeze. After turning on her bathroom radio, Kaoru proceeded into the shower. Quietly she hummed to herself as the mist crept to the ceiling. Despite her efforts to remain impassive, her mind wandered. 'What was the meaning of Battousai's words last night? Could his victims possibly be criminals as well?' Leaving these questions to hang with no solution, Kaoru turned off the shower and rigned out her hair. Stepping through the shower doors, Kaoru suddenly froze before her bathroom mirror. For there, encrypted throught the misty surface was a message:

_I have your little boyfriend along with the other guy you wer with. If you don't want innocents to die, meet me in Kamagaya alley. Tonight._

**End of Chapter Four.**

**Soon to come, Chapter Five: (title unknown)**


	5. Ch 5: Negotiations and Newfound Motives

_**Fear**_

By: BattousaiChic

**Author's notes:** Alrighty! The next installment is here! Now here are a few things I feel I must mention. Yes, this is a Battousai and Kaoru fic. Also, this fanfic. may be a bit short, being that it is one of my first stories; though I am aiming for at least ten chapters. May I also admit, that I myself was not quite satisfied with the previous chapter, though it was more of a 'support chapter' (as I like to call it) than anything else. I felt that it would be the best way to get this story up and kickin'. So, I hope that you enjoy this next installment; I myself am a little more proud of it than my previous one. Beware though, there are going to be a few surprises in this chapter and the ones to come. X

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately I do not own any of the Rurouni Kenshin characters; I wish I did though…don't we all. X

* * *

**Chapter Five: Negotiations and Newfound Motives**

****

That night after an anxious day, Kaoru was dressed and ready to go. Wearing a black skintight outfit, Kaoru bent over and hid a knife in her boot. Her hair was braided in a high ponytail and fell over her creamy shoulders as she did so. There was a firm knock on the door and Kaoru went to answer. The usual perky Misao stood there with a fiery expression on her face.

"The bastard," was all she said before walking past Kaoru and into her apartment. "Kaoru…"

"I know Misao, we'll get him. But we can't let our emotions interfere for now, we must look at them as random innocents."

"Do what you wish Kaoru, but I'm going to kick his ass."

About a half hour later, Kaoru and Misao arrived at the Kamagaya alley, instantly spotting Battousai. He was standing just beneath the light at the end of the alley, watching them intently.

"Battousai! Where are they!" Kaoru yelled, enraged. Misao ran past her and attempted to sidekick Battousai, but he grabbed her leg and threw her to the ground; slowly he started to make his way towards Kaoru. "They have nothing to do with this!" she pointed her dagger at her approaching nemesis.

Battousai continued to close in on her, he was getting close, too close. Kaoru unconsciously took a step back but was somewhat relieved when he passed her and sauntered into the shadow. By now Misao was back at Kaoru's side, her pride slightly damaged. Moments later, Battousai emerged under the light of the closest lamp. With him, he dragged his two hostages. Enishi and Aoshi were bound and gagged but still conscious. By the expressions on their faces, Kaoru could tell three was no chance of fixing things.

"Do you wan them back? Battousai questioned. Kaoru nodded. "Well then…" he drew his sword diagonally in front of him and crouched, "you can either come with me, Kamiya my pet, or you can fight me and risk the lives of these so-called innocents."

"Not in a fucking million years Battousai!" Misao yelled, she too had drawn her daggers.

"Wait, Misao." Kaoru put her arm in front of her companion.

"Wha-You can't possibly be considering this Kaoru!"

Kaoru did not answer.

"Are you insane! No! You can't trust him!"

Ignoring her friends' remarks, Kaoru asked, "What do you want?"

"I just simply want some one on one time." Battousai smirked, "Besides, I want to show you something."

Kaoru continued to glare attentively at her affronting assassin, pondering his words, "…show me what?" she asked inquisitively.

"Oh, just something of which may interest you." He replied.

Kaoru thought a while before answering, "Fine." She walked steadily towards him and pushed his sword away with the back of her hand, "But keep your hand where they belong."

"Of course." Battousai smirked and grabbed her backside, pulling her closer.

Kaoru slapped him and escaped his grasp. Bending down, she began to unbound Enishi and Aoshi, Misao joined to help.

"Are you sure about this, Kaoru?" She asked under her breathe.

Yes, I'll be fine, don't worry."

Once unbound, the former captives removed the cloth covering their mouths. "What the hell is going on!" Enishi yelled.

"Ahem." Battousai crossed his arms over his lean chest.

"I'm really sorry Enishi, but Misao will have to explain; though we can't give you any details."

Enishi remained silent and glaring, Aoshi on the other hand, remained impassive.

"Well, baby. Shall we go?" Battousai put his arm around Kaoru's waist.

"Ugh, remember what I said." She countered, removing his arm.

"Always."

Kaoru sighed, "Please take them back Misao. Don't worry, I'll be back."

Misao nodded and watched Kaoru walk off into the shadows with the man of which she despised greatly.

"So, where are you taking me?"

"To a few places. First, I want you to see what it is I do."

"I already know what you do, you murder innocent people. Besides, I've fought against you before, remember." Kaoru pressed, keeping a firm hold of the dagger now hanging from her waist.

"Yes you have, but I was going easy on you. You still choose to believe that everyone does not have one guilty trace within them, how cute." There was a few moments silence. "We're here."

"Where's here?" Kaoru asked.

"Shh."

Kaoru quietly observed her surroundings. He had taken her to what looked like a pub in the shifty part of the city. Filtering thought the various broken windows, Kaoru could here boisterous laughter and drunken remarks. Suddenly two men emerged from the exit and were walking a bit drowsily down the empty street.

"Stay here, and listen." Battousai left the shadows and cornered the men. "Well, well, well. If it isn't a few thugs of the Shinsengumi clan." He said in a low voice.

"Yea, so what if we are." One of them grabbed the others' shoulder for support.

"Word is that the leader of your clan, also known as the "Miburo Wolf", is a good friend of a man I happen to be looking for." Battousai informed.

"And just who would that be?"

"Makoto Shishio," he plaintively stated.

Kaoru gasped at the recognition of the name. She had heard this man's name throughout the streets of Kyoto. Makoto Shishio is said to be one of the most gruesome murderers in the country. 'Why would Battousai be looking for this man?' Kaoru mentally questioned.

"Why you bastard!" one of the men yelled. The two withdrew their concealed swords and charged at Battousai.

Effortlessly, Battousai dodged their attacks without so much as hesitation. His foes' drunken state made them all the more vulnerable and off balance. Moving with such incredible speed, Battousai catapult over his rivals and back-slashed his sword, piercing it through both of their legs. Screaming out in agony, the men fell to the ground.

"Tell me." Battousai demanded, his voice dangerously low, "Where is he?"

"I-I don't know!" the yelled.

Bringing the tip of his sword to ones neck, "where is he?" Battousai inquired again, adding some pressure to his sword.

"Seriously! We don't know! No one but his most trusted fighters know of his location! We just receive orders indirectly by Saito Hajime, our leader!" The man winced under the pressure of the sword that was barely piercing his skin; blood was beginning to drip down his neck and onto his collarbone.

"The Miburo Wolf…" Battousai said half to himself.

Kaoru flung her hand to her mouth. 'That name! That name! He's the owner of the building in which Enishi and Aoshi live! He can't really be in league with Makoto Shishio!' Suddenly, Kaoru was cut off from her thoughts when Battousai finished the job, whipping his sword to rid the blood that dripped from it.

Looking at Kaoru, he sheathed his sword and met up with her in the nearby alley where she hid. "Satisfied now? Does this show you that my victims are not of the innocent?"

Kaoru did not answer, but continued to think. So many questions were racing through her. After a moment or two, she finally questioned suspiciously. "What is it that you want to see Makoto Shishio for?"

"Makoto Shishio is a man of many crimes. Unlike me, he kills mercilessly with no true motive. Do you now believe me?" Battousai asked once again.

Kaoru thought about this. She could still not be too sure of this man, so many things were against him. 'His perverted sense of nature for example.' Kaoru thought dryly.

"Here, come with me." Battousai commanded, not waiting for an answer.

"Where are we going now?"

"To my place, it is late and we still need to talk."

Kaoru was rather unsure about this, "You're still acting different…I mean usually you're such a perverted jackass towards me."

Stopping in his tracks, Battousai neared Kaoru and pulled her close to him, his hand tugging slightly on her hip. "You mean like this?" he whispered in her ear, sending chills up and down her spine. "I guess you just bring it out in me." He quietly chuckled at the expression on Kaoru's face and let her free; he had most certainly noticed the slight blush that had been creeping up her neck, betraying her persistent stubborn attitude towards him.

"This is it." Battousai announced after showing Kaoru into his apartment. The walk there had been fairly tiring and slightly awkward on Kaoru's part. As she walked in the dimly lit apartment, Kaoru ventured into the living room. The carpet was of a dark majestic red, and the black leather furniture was set around the fireplace. To her right was a small kitchen and a hallway, which she assumed, led to the bedroom.

"Um, where is your bathroom?" Kaoru asked.

"Down the hall, first door to the right." Battousai watched the girl's retreating figure as he prepared some coffee.

Closing the door behind her, Kaoru stepped in front of the sink and proceeded to wash her face. It was nearing midnight and she was gradually growing tired. Walking back into the kitchen a few minutes later Kaoru found Battousai sitting in an armchair, coffee in hand and gazing into the fire. Noticing a second cup, Kaoru carefully picked it up and sat on the couch.

"So…Battousai-"

"Kenshin."

"What?"

"My name is Himura Kenshin. I'd appreciate it if you'd call me by it." Kenshin continued to watch the flames, almost thoughtfully.

"Oh. Well, Kenshin…why exactly are you looking for Makoto Shishio?" Kaoru took a sip of her coffee and closed her eyes for a moment, relishing the warm liquid coursing through her.

Kenshin' eyes moved away from the fire and scanned Kaoru's body unnoticed. When she opened her eyes again, Kaoru saw Kenshin watching her intently and fidgeted under his gaze.

Somewhat amused at the girl's demeanor, Kenshin stood to tend the fire. "Makoto Shishio is a ruthless murderer. I kill his kind."

"Do you work for somebody or are you alone?" Kaoru questioned.

Still standing and gazing into the fire, Kenshin turned to lean back on the mantle, looking at Kaoru. "I work alone. That is part of the reason why everyone believes that I'm a merciless killer. Look Kamiya, I'm tired, it's late, I'm going to sleep. You can sleep on the couch if you wish or leave."

Kaoru stood at the base of the couch, "Ok fine. I'll stay here until tomorrow afternoon. I've still got questions. Just don't forget to stay in your bedroom or else I'm locking myself in the bathroom."

Walking towards her, Kenshin stopped a breaths-width away. "You just keep urging me on and on." Within a moment, he lowered his face to Kaoru's and kissed her chastely on the lips. They lingered a second longer than usual, before Kaoru pulled away. Kenshin smiled and said goodnight. Traipsing into the bedroom, he laughed quietly to himself.

Remaining placed on the spot, Kaoru raised a delicate finger to her lips. Sighing and releasing the tension coiling through her, Kaoru grabbed the blanket resting on the armchair. Lying on the couch, Kaoru pulled the blanket over her and placed her sheathed dagger in her bosom. Despite the man's recent behavior, Kaoru still found if difficult to trust his motives. Motives of which they would discuss the next day Kaoru decided. Closing her eyes, Kaoru fell asleep into a somewhat restless languor.

Kenshin woke the next morning to a bright sun and chirping birds. Quietly he walked through the living room and into the small kitchen. He glanced at Kaoru who was sound asleep on his couch clinging to a blanket. Furrowing his brows, Kenshin wondered if she was having a nightmare. As he prepared to make coffee, Kenshin remembered a few nights back when Kaoru was lying on the bench; she had looked so radiant and beautiful. Kenshin slightly felt sorry for making her life even more complicated, but he had to. He must observe Kaoru and her background if he was to be possibly working by her side. Force was the only way he would have been able to have her listen, and now that he had her attention, he was going keep it. Suddenly, Kenshin remembered something of Kaoru's past that Makoto Shishio himself had told him in their previous battle.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru had woken while Kenshin was in deep thought.

Still lost in his thoughts, "she still doesn't know…" he said quietly.

"What?" Kaoru steeped into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee.

Snapping out of it, Kenshin replied, "What? Oh nothing. I'll be in the shower, feel free to make yourself something to eat."

Slightly confused, Kaoru brushed aside the man's strange behavior and grabbed a few eggs out of the refrigerator. Placing a pan on the stove, she cracked the eggs open when it began to sizzle. With a hand on her hip, Kaoru waited and heard the shower water begin. Realizing what was missing, Kaoru decided that there must be a radio somewhere.

Looking around the living room, Kaoru found none, then she paused in front of the hallway, which led to Kenshin's bedroom. Somewhat hesitant, Kaoru tiptoed past the bathroom door and paused just before the bedroom. Carefully, she opened the door to peak her head in. Opening the door all the way, Kaoru gingerly stepped in and immediately began rummaging for a radio, trying hard not to stop and observe. Reaching the closet, she noticed a small radio on the floor and picked it up. Quickly she left the room, bundling the radio and cord in her arms. Kaoru paused a moment and put her ear to the bathroom door, she could hear nothing. Suddenly the door opened and Kaoru found herself facing a half-naked Kenshin with nothing but a towel low on the waist.

"What are you doing?" Kenshin demanded.

Pulling her eyes away from his lean wet body, Kaoru gasped, "That was quick!"

Stepping closer to Kaoru, Kenshin asked again, "Yes, but what were you doing?"

"I-I was just looking for a radio so I could listen to music while I made eggs."

"Eggs?" Just then, the fire alarm sounded and Kaoru jumped.

"The eggs! Oh my God!" Quickly, she ran to the kitchen and removed the pan from the stove and into the sink. Kenshin followed behind her and opened a window to let in some fresh air after he silenced the alarm.

"I-I'm sorry." Kaoru apologized instantly. "I'll make more."

"No it's ok. Just get some cereal out of the cupboard and some orange juice. We still need to talk remember."

Feeling slightly put out, Kaoru did as she was told and sat at the table. Kenshin joined her, by now he had changed into baggy jeans and a tight black tank; his hair was pulled back in a high ponytail.

"Okay, so what's the deal?" Kaoru questioned.

"The deal is that I'm hoping we can work together to find Makoto Shishio." Kenshin stated flat out.

Taken aback, Kaoru choked back a sip of orange juice. "Work together? But what about my boss and my accomplice Misao?"

"You can keep them out of this " he demanded.

"What! Misao is my best friend and colleague, I can't leave her out of this!" Kaoru proclaimed stubbornly.

Sighing at the girl's immediate resistance, Kenshin agreed, "Fine, but only Misao, not your boss or anyone else."

"Okay then." Kaoru stood triumphantly and walked to the sink to wash her bowl. Immediately, Kaoru remembered what Kenshin' victim had said the previous night and dropped the bowl in the sink. "Kenshin…"

Standing and furrowing his brows, Kenshin answered, "What?"

"Saitou Hajime, the Miburo Wolf, I met him." Kaoru continued quietly.

"What! Are you positive?" Kenshin stepped towards Kaoru who back up against the sink.

"Yes, I'm positive. I met him yesterday. He is the building owner of which Enishi and Aoshi live. Misao had told me that he seemed peculiar, she didn't trust him at the very beginning. Ugh, I should have known!" Kaoru exclaimed.

Kenshin stepped in closer to Kaoru and placed his hand on her arms. "Alright, this is what we're going to do. You need to keep an eye on him and inform me of everything you find out. He is known as the Miburo Wolf for a reason." Kenshin paused and Kaoru nodded in understanding.

"If he is working for Shishio, don't you think he's been given orders? Is it just a coincidence that he happens to be the owner of Enishi's building?" Kaoru gasped. "What about Enishi and Aoshi, you don't think they could be part of do you?"

"I doubt that. Shishio likes to lay low and isn't likely to have many people knowing of his status. Though you are probably correct about Saito, so just be careful around him…In the meantime, I'll try figure out Shishio's location." Looking into Kaoru's glistening eyes, Kenshin found himself wishing to kiss her and he did so. Kaoru was slightly shocked but wrapped her arms around his neck. Kenshin moved his hands along Kaoru's side and lingered for a moment beside her breasts before lowering them to her waist and pulling her closer.

Feeling slightly in the wrong, Kaoru turned her head away from his, "Kenshin…" She placed a hand on his chest to separate them.

Kenshin's amber eyes gazed down at Kaoru, slightly angered, "You should go Kaoru." Suddenly, Kenshin stepped away from her and opened the door, "Don't forget to keep me informed."

Kaoru nodded and followed. She paused near Kenshin only to have him look away from her. Bowing her head, she quietly left the apartment as the door closed behind her with a stern clasp.

* * *

**End of Chapter Five: Negotiations and New Found Motives**

**Coming Soon Chapter Six…**


	6. Chapter Six: Sweet Revenge

**Author's Notes:** I am soo sorry for the long delay, and I have no problem saying that I'm an idiot for making you guys wait so long. Chapter seven is already in the making and it's gonna be a longer one. Also, I squeezed in a few K&K moments, just like you guys asked. Your reviews are my motivation, so thank you! XD

P.S - Either when the story is complete or winding down, I'm going back to 'edit' the first chapter; it is so poor I could kick myself.

P.P.S - Starting with the next chapter, the really good stuff begins. Get ready.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters, as much as I would like to.

* * *

**Chapter Six: Sweet Revenge**

The next morning when Kaoru awoke, she noticed someone sitting on the sofa. "Misao?" Kaoru sat up shielding her eyes from the sun.

"What happened last night?" Misao immediately pressed.

Kaoru closed her eyes and sighed, remembering, " Nothing."

Misao stood and walked into the kitchen, "Don't give me nothing, you were there all night. Now tell me what happened." She sat back down on the sofa after handing Kaoru a cup of coffee. Kaoru took in the scent and had a sip of the hot liquid. After taking a deep breath, she began to tell of everything she had learned.

Ten minutes later, Misao sat with a blank expression, "You can't be serious."

During the conversation, Kaoru had dressed and was now eating breakfast. "Trust me, I am."

Misao sat at the table, "But how can this be? He's lying! I mean think about everything he's done to you!"

"Misao, that has nothing to do with this, besides, he's not always a pervert."

"You're falling for him aren't you? It's clouding your judgment!"

Kaoru stood and firmly looked at Misao, "My judgment is not clouded. You cannot explain what I saw last night. Those men were in line with Saito, and furthermore Shishio. Why would Kenshin be after Shishio if his motives weren't good?"

"Uh, maybe for more power? Have you thought about that? And since when are you on a first name basis with him?" Misao stood and poured herself more coffee; meanwhile Kaoru walked to the window.

With a lighter tone, Kaoru explained, "He's not like that…Kenshin is protecting the innocents, just like us, but more so." Turning away from the window, Kaoru looked at her friend, "Misao, how I may feel is of no importance, it's not even a minor detail in the overall picture. The main focus is that Kenshin is good and we need to work with him in order to do our job."

A silence ensued between the two before Misao replied, "Fine. But if he so much as looks at me the wrong way, I'll kick his ass."

Kaoru smiled, "Right, like you did the last time?"

"Oh shut up and come on, we have an assignment in less than an hour." Misao smirked.

Later that night, once their assignment was complete, Misao and Kaoru went to the movies.

"So Misao, about Saitou..." Kaoru whispered during the previews.

"What about him?"

"We need to keep an eye on him. We might just have to ask Enishi and Aoshi for help."

Misao took a sip of her diet _Pepsi_, "I am not getting them involved again. They were almost killed the first time, who knows what'll happen next time."

Kaoru rose her voice in defense, "Kenshin wasn't going to kill them, it was just to get my attention." Immediately Kaoru was shushed by the audience. She clasped a hand over her mouth, confused as to why she was so defensive of this man.

"Oh, he's got your attention alright." Kaoru opened her mouth to argue, but Misao continued, "Now be quiet, the movie is starting."

A while later, Kaoru entered the lobby to retrieve more popcorn, the place was deserted except for the workers. After she paid the cashier, Kaoru made her way down the long dark hallway, back to the movie. Kaoru's pace began to slow as she saw a solid figure leaning against the wall.

"Who's there?" she asked.

"It's me."

Kaoru sighed in relief, and walked up to him, "What are you doing, stalking me?" she smirked.

Kenshin stood and placed a hand on her waist, "Maybe." Neither one said a word for a moment until Kenshin broke the silence, "have you found out anything?"

"I haven't had the chance. It took me forever just to convince Misao that you were good."

Kenshin slowly moved and put Kaoru between him and the wall, "So she's working with us?"

Kaoru was somewhat under a daze, unable to look away from him, "Yes."

"Good." Kenshin kissed Kaoru, soft at first and then harder, varying the pressure. Kaoru wrapped her free arm around his neck as Kenshin trailed kisses down to her collarbone.

Kaoru moaned, "Kenshin…I can't…we shouldn't…"

Kenshin continued to plant hot kisses in the crook of her neck, his hands roaming her body. He bit her lightly, "Why?"

Kaoru breathed in sharply and dropped the popcorn, wrapping that arm around him as well. Kenshin placed an arm on the wall for support and used his other hand to wrap Kaoru's leg around him. Just then a customer came through the theatre doors and stopped at the sight.

Kaoru quickly moved away from the wall, fixing her hair, but Kenshin slid his arms around her, glaring at the intruder. The young lady quickly apologized and excused herself.

Kaoru's face was blushed and she was thankful it was dark. She turned her head back towards Kenshin who continued to kiss her. "I-I need to go. Misao's waiting for me."

Kenshin bit her again, "She can keep waiting."

Kaoru found it very tempting, but knew she couldn't and pulled away. Kenshin watched her and she could sense he wasn't happy; she decided to fix this. Pushing Kenshin against the wall, Kaoru kissed him hard. He was shocked at first but then grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. Slightly biting his lower lip, Kaoru steppedback and smirked before walking away and re-entering the theatre. Kenshin stood, watching Kaoru, even more turned on than before.

* * *

The next day, Kaoru drove to Enishi's apartment. Earlier that morning, she had told Misao how she wanted to apologize. As she neared the apartment, Kaoru noticed Enishi just leaving.

"Hey," she called to him, "need a lift? I have to talk to you."

Enishi looked a bit weary, but took the offer. "Sooo…I'm headed to the gym…" he informed.

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened…I never intended for any of it." Kaoru gripped the steering wheel in anticipation.

"What did happen? Where'd you go with him?" Enishi seemed somewhat angered.

"I-I can't tell you."

"Are you working with him? Kaoru, do you know who you're dealing with? That's Battousai!"

"Enishi, whatever it is you think or know, you can't tell anyone, especially Saitou-" Kaoru quickly shut her mouth; she wasn't supposed to give details.

Enishi stared at Kaoru, "Saitou? What's he got to do with this?"

Kaoru began to panic and noticed the gym ahead, "Nothing, he's got nothing to do with this." She stepped harder on the gas pedal, "Oh, hey look! The gym! So, we're good?"

The car came to a stop and Enishi got out. "Yea…we're good."

Kaoru laughed, "Great, bye!" and she sped away around the corner.

When Kaoru returned to her apartment complex, she knocked on Misao's door, and let herself in. "Hey Misao, what's up?"

"Oh nothing, really. I just got off the phone with Hiko. So how'd it go?"

Kaoru helped herself to a drink, "Um, okay, I guess. He says we're good. Hey, what'd Hiko want?"

"Oh, I called him, and it's settled." Misao turned on the radio and began to dance.

Kaoru looked confused, "What's settled?"

Misao smiled, "Atami, remember? He said it was okay!"

"Oh my god, really! How'd you get him to agree?"

Misao pulled Kaoru into a dance, "He says he figures it'd be okay since the crime level has gone down a bit. We leave tomorrow!"

"Really? So soon?"

"Yes, now let's get packed. We'll be there for three days." Misao went to her dresser to begin packing.

"Alright, afterwards I'm going to Kenshin's to let him know. Would you like to come?"

Misao sighed and gave in, "Fine. But remember that saying where first impressions always count? Yea, well, that's now."

Kaoru walked to the door and yelled back, "Alright, alright, but you have nothing to worry about. See you later!"

* * *

An hour and a half later, Kaoru knocked on Kenshin's door. When he appeared, Kaoru's heart raced as she remembered his hot kisses. "H-hey."

Kenshin stepped closer and placed his hands on her waist, "Hey."

Attempting to stay in control, Kaoru quickly introduced Misao. Kenshin stood back and let them in, "does she understand the circumstances?"

"Do you?" Misao retorted.

Ignoring her remark, Kaoru answered, "Yes, she does. But that's not why we're here. We're actually going away to Atami for three days on vacation. I would have called but I don't have your number. I just thought you'd like to know, incase you needed something."

Kenshin smirked and raised an eyebrow.

Misao noticed and spoke up, "You don't ever stop being a perverted jackass do you?"

Kenshin glared at Misao with his dark amber eyes, "What is your problem?"

Misao stepped closer, "You, I don't trust you. Kaoru's my friend and if you think you can treat her the way you do, you've got another thing coming!"

Battousai moved in closer, his hands balled into fists, "What makes you think she doesn't like it? Or wantit for that matter?"

Kaoru squeezed between the two, a bit flushed, "Okay! Well we better get going! Just thought we'd let you know. Bye!"

Misao stood firm, "Kaoru, do you see his eyes? He's Battousai through and through! How can you trust this temper of his!"

"Misao, calm down and let's go." Kaoru took her arm and began to lead her to the door, but Kenshin stopped her. Pulling Kaoru hard against him, he kissed her, while glaring at Misao. When he released Kaoru, she took a moment to gather herself. "O-okay! Goodbye Kenshin!" As the girls left, Misao continued to complain. "Misao, just forget about it! Okay? Tomorrow we'll be on vacation and everything will be fine." Misao sighed and gave in, Kaoru just laughed.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the two girls, they were currently the topic of conversation between two men, twenty miles away.

"What news do you bring to me, Saitou?" a shadowed man asked.

"Shishio-sama, the Kamiya girl and her petty friend are going to Atami."

"That's it? You've taken me away from my women for that?" Shishio stepped into the light, massive amounts of medical bandages covered his lean body. "There had better be more, or I'm about to get really pissed." He said quietly.

Saitou seemed somewhat hesitant, "The Kamiya girl…she's working with Battousai-"

"What!" Shishio slammed a bandaged fist into the wall. Pieces of dry wood fell to the floor, scattered. "And how do you know this!"

"Let's just say a little birdie looking for revenge told me."

Shishio smirked and sat down. He thought a moment about his current problem, "I do believe we can use this to our advantage."

**End of Chappie 6!**

**Next up: Chaos! Romance! And a new member!**


	7. Chaos Romance And A New Member!

**Author's Notes:** Well here it is, the seventh installment. I must say that I like this one the best so far for various reasons. As I was writing, my pen ran out at 12:30 in the morning! ;; Needless to say, I hat to scurry for a new one. Also, I had a bit of trouble regarding our new member, but I hope you guys like the path I have chosen.

**NOTICE:** I have re-read the first few chapters and they are as I have come to think "horrible." SO when the story is done, I plan completely revise the first two chapters. There won't be any major changes I think, but the writing and other certain things will definitely be revised. If you have any strong disagreements, let me know and I may reconsider, I just feel that they can be a lot better.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these character…yadda…yadda…yadda…you know the deal. X

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Chaos! Romance! And a New Member!**

A little after dawn the next morning, Kaoru and Misao boarded the plane. The sun had only been up for a short while and was now casting golden light upon them. Kaoru sat in the window seat near the back, Misao filing in after her. Her forehead against the cool window, Kaoru looked out towards the sun. For some reason her mind was on Kenshin and this frightened her somewhat. She was becoming attached.

Sighing in her confusion, Kaoru sat back and slouched in her seat. Misao lulled her head to the side, still somewhat sleepy, "Something wrong?"

Kaoru put on a faint smile, "no, I just can't wait to get there," she lied. "Although, I never was a fan of flying."

A svelte woman stood at the front of the plane and began her introductions, "Good morning everyone, my name is Ms.Shizuki. If you could please fasten your seatbelts, the plane will then prepare for take off. Feel free to ask me or any of my companions if you need anything." After her speech, she disappeared behind a curtain.

The passengers obeyed and began mumbling amongst themselves. Misao fastened herself in and placed some headphones over her ears. She rest her head back and closed her eyes.

Kaoru on the other hand was now fully aware of her situation and became taut. Gripping the arm rests she said, "Misao, how can you be so calm?" Misao didn't answer. "Oh for God's sake, how can she be so calm?" Kaoru said to herself.

The plane began to move and Kaoru jumped. A rumbling sound was coming from somewhere and it was almost unbearable.

Ms. Shizuki's voice came over the speakers again, "Please do not worry, but we will be experiencing the usual turbulence for a moment or two."

Kaoru closed her eyes tightly, 'Oh God, oh God…' They were now in the air, and the plane continued to shake. By now Kaoru thought death was inevitable. But just as the lady said, the shaking seceded to a semi-smooth ride. Kaoru held a hand to her heart, gathering herself.

Misao opened her eyes and looked and Kaoru, "geez, relax. We'll be there in no time…haven't you ever been on a plane before?"

Kaoru stared at her, "no I haven't incase. Incase you couldn't tell behind those headphones of yours, I thought I was going to die! And to think I have to go through this again on the way back…"

Misao just laughed and went back to her music. Kaoru looked out the window, both marveled and nervous by the view. Soon enough, she relaxed a bit and forced herself to focus on the movie being broadcasted.

* * *

A few hours later, the plane landed in Atami. In the airport, Kaoru and Misao waited for their luggage to come around on the belt.

"So, where are we going to stay?" Kaoru asked as she found their bags.

Misao grabbed her suitcase and the two walked towards the exit. "We're staying at the New Akao Hotel on the Sun Beach. I hear it's great. But first, we need to rent a car." She looked around and noticed a car rental store near the edge of the port, "c'mon."

A little while later, the two left with a black Jeep. With their luggage in the back, Misao sped out onto the thruway. Kaoru put her arms in the air and inhaled deeply. "Yes!" Turning on the radio, she stated, "I can't believe we're here! Three days of paradise, Misao!"

Misao laughed, "We are sooo gonna party. But first we have to find some guys…" She glanced over to Kaoru, "that is, of course, if you're lovely Battousai doesn't object."

Kaoru sat quietly for a moment, "Kenshin, his name's Kenshin." She turned and looked hard at Misao, "he's not as bad as you think, really."

Misao scoffed, "I saw the way he looked at you when we went over to his place. God only knows what would've happened if I weren't there."

Kaoru flushed, "Misao…"

"look, do whatever you want with him, just don't get yourself hurt."

Kaoru just sat and looked out to her right. A few guys drove along side them and whistled. Misao ignored them, "…do you really like him?"

Kaoru watched the guys remotely as they made obscene gestures, "I don't know, there's just something about him-"

"Can you trust him?" Misao cut in.

Kaoru paused and hesitated. _Can_ she trust him? She barely knows Kenshin. For all she knows, he could be leading her into a trap. "I don't know…" Kaoru said, her voice distant. "I know I hardly know him, and that the odds are against us, but still…"

Misao sighed and jerked the car to the right and back. Kaoru startled and grabbed the seat. "Well if you don't even know the answer to that question, then keep your legs crossed. I don't want you around him alone, I can tell that he wants you, and not just as an accomplice."

Kaoru stared at Misao, "…you really care about me don't you?" she smiled.

"Yes, but I just don't trust him is all." Misao glanced at Kaoru who was still smiling. "Hey, let's not get all ooey-gooey now. We're here to have fun and Battousai-I mean Kenshin, is not around. So let's just forget about it all for now, Kay?"

Kaoru laughed, "okay." She turned up the radio's volume and rested her arms on the bar above her.

The guys continued to drive along side them, attempting to gain their attention. Misao and Kaoru gave in and laughed. "What do you want?" Kaoru called out to them.

The guy in the drivers seat spoke up, "We thought we'd never get your attention!" he laughed, "I'm Eri, and my friend here is Shinji." He yelled back. Kaoru turned the radio down and introduced themselves. Eri looked at Kaoru for a moment, scanned her body and looked back to the road, "You ladies seem new here, mind if we show you around a bit later? Where are you staying?"

Misao spoke up just then, " The New Akao Hotel, room 212. Be there at ten?"

Eri's friend smirked, "Of course, that's when the real fun just begins!"

"Well, our turn-off is coming up, we're not that far from you ladies. See you then!" Eri drove off on their exit, leaving Kaoru and Misao smiling.

"See? Told you we're gonna have some fun." Misao bragged as she turned the radio back up. "I wouldn't mind Shinji, what about you? Eri seemed interested."

Kaoru laughed, "We'll find out tonight then, won't we?"

* * *

Later that night, the guys picked them up as promised. Misao sat in back with Shinji, making small talk. "So," Kaoru asked, "where are you taking us?"

Eri smiled, "Just to one of the best parties around. A lot o buddies an us often have open parties on the beach. Anyone and everyone shows up with drinks and shit like that. It can get pretty crazy."

"Huh, sounds fun." Misao perked up.

Eri smirked and said under his breath, "oh it will be…" Nodding his head towards the beach he said, "Ah we're here. It's not that far from your hotel, within walking distance actually if you don't mind walking two to three miles." Eri parked his jeep on the side of the road and hopped out. The rest followed. Shinji grabbed the beers in one hand and wrapped his other around Misao's waist.

Eri came up behind Kaoru and wrapped his arms around her waist as well. "So, are you ready to have some real fun?"

Kaoru smiled, "oh yea."

When they reached the party near the shore, many people were already dancing and drinking. A few couples were lying in the sand making out. Eri led her away, to his friends, "Hey, hey!" After leaving her side and greeting some of his buddies, Eri gestured towards Misao and introduced her as Shinji's girl. He paused, smirked, and then introduced Kaoru, wrapping his arm around her again.

"These ladies are new here. We're gonna show them how to have fun," Eri stated. "Isn't that right?" He winked at his friends before asking Kaoru to dance.

The music blared and the fire blazed. Eri pulled Kaoru close to him as they danced erotically and awfully close to the fire. After many drinks, Kaoru's eyes glazed over and she decided to go for a walk.

"Would you like some company?" Eri whispered in her ear.

Kaoru stumbled a little and laughed, "sure."

"Hey Kaoru, where are you going?" Misao pranced up to her, Shinji close behind.

"Oh, I'm just going for a walk with Eri. I need to get away my head is pounding." Kaoru leaned on Eri for support.

Misao hesitated, looking back and forth between the two, "okay, just not too long okay? I'll try and wait for you but if not, I'll see you back at the room." Misao paused again, "…call me if you need a ride or anything."

Kaoru blinked quickly a few times, obviously drunk, "sure, see you later Misao."

Eri led Kaoru down the beach and gave a furtive thumbs up to his friends, they hooted and hollered. Wrapping her arm around his neck, Eri questioned, "She really cares about you doesn't she?"

Kaoru hiccupped, "Yea, for some reason she feels as if she's got to protect me."

Eri whispered in her ear, "Maybe she does."

Kaoru walked slower, confusion playing across her face, "what?"

Eri began to kiss the crook of her neck feverishly. Kaoru attempted to shrug him off, "Eri, no." But he did not listen, unbuckling her legs with a swift kick, Eri followed her down to the ground. "Eri, no! Stop!"

"Hey," he said in-between kisses, his hands roaming her body, "you said you wanted to have fun. So here we are." Quickly he unfastened his jeans.

Kaoru writhed against him, attempting to get away. She kneed him hard between the legs and pushed him off. Getting to her feet, Kaoru unsteadily ran towards where they came.

Eri caught the edge of her shirt, ripping it in the process, revealing most of her back and chest. Kaoru gasped as he grabbed her wrists, bruising them. "You can't get away from me. There's no one to help you now." He said as he kissed her below her collarbone.

Perspiration beaded on her skin, forcing her hair to stick to her face. Once again she was pushed to the ground. She plead for help but no one came. Ripping the fastening of her shorts, Eri laughed.

"Please, stop!" Due to the alcohol, Kaoru's body was weak and defenseless. Kaoru closed her eyes and prayed for help when Eri was about to get what he wanted.

But it never came.

Instead, he was swiftly tackled to the ground. By whom, she did not know. That is, until the moonlight caught the blaze of his amber's eyes. "Kenshin-" But it wasn't Kenshin, this was Battousai. Kaoru sat there on her legs, completely taken aback and somewhat scared.

Kenshin' eyes raged with fire. Holding Eri by the throat, his feet off the ground, Battousai threatened his life and manhood. Dropping him to the ground, Eri pulled up his jeans and ran up the beach.

Silence ensued between the two for a moment. Battousai stood there in the moonlight, eyes ablaze, taking in the sight of Kaoru. His eyes lingered a second too long on her semi-revealed breasts; she was entirely vulnerable and under his mercy…Walking slowly towards her, Battousai's eyes changed and he was Kenshin again. He held out his hand, thought Kaoru would not take it. She sat there looking down at the sand.

"Are you hurt?"

No reply.

Kenshin stripped himself of his shirt and carefully put it on Kaoru. Swiftly, he picked her up in his arms and walked up the beach towards the road. Her light breathing and the tickling of her hair on his chest, sent sensations down through his body, but he remained passive. 'Not now, this is not the time,' he though. Kenshin clenched his teeth against all his desires.

Three miles he walked, carrying the sleeping Kaoru and facing curious looks from passers by. When he reached Kaoru's room, he knocked crisply on the door.

Misao answered and froze at the sight, taking it in, "what happened?" Immediately she let him in and closed the door. After finding the bedroom, Kenshin softly lowered Kaoru onto the bed, Misao at his feet. "What happened?" She demanded again.

Kenshin lightly caressed Kaoru's silky check before replying. Misao, taken aback by his demeanor, watched. "I believe that is for her to tell, but Eri had dirty intentions. He attempted to take advantage of her."

Misao gasped, "Is she okay?"

"Yes, just exhausted." He turned to her. "How could you've let Kaoru go off dunk and vulnerable with a guy you just met?" He demanded.

Misao squirmed under his glare for a moment, "Well, I-" she paused, "Wait a minute!" Pulling him into the kitchen so as not to wake Kaoru, she questioned him. "Why the hell are _you_ here?"

"I may go anywhere I please." Kenshin sat down in defiance.

"Uh-huh, so you being here has nothing to do with Kaoru?" Misao crossed her arms in disbelief. "And you just _happened to come_ across her and Eri."

"It's a good thing I had!" Kenshin stood quickly, looming over Misao.

She glared up at him, "what are you doing with her? What the hell is it that you want?"

"I've already explained that. She and I could be great together if we both went against Shishio."

"You mean, her, you and me right? The _three_ of us could be great. That's what you meant to say right?" Misao raised her chin up to him, angered.

"Right." Kenshin smirked and walked to the door. "I'll be back sometime soon, so don't be surprised." Firmly Kenshin closed the door behind him.

Misao huffed and threw her arms up in the air, "I sear…" she said under her breath. Quietly she went into the bedroom and settled in her bed. Turning her head towards the sleeping Kaoru, she whispered, "Oh, I just want to protect you Kaoru…" Slowly, Misao turned on her side and fell asleep into the dark abyss.

* * *

The next morning, Kaoru woke with a massive headache. When she sat up, holding a palm to her forehead, she noticed Misao sitting in the armchair. She uncrossed her legs, stood, and gave Kaoru on of two coffees before sitting back down.

"So, I here you had quite the night last night." Misao said before taking a sip of her coffee.

Kaoru did the same, and ran a hand through her hair. Slowly, bits of the previous night pieced together.

Misao watched her, "I'm sorry I didn't stop you from going. I knew something wasn't right but I let you go anyway-"

"Misao, don't be sorry for my bad judgment. I'm okay, so you don't have to worry." Kaoru smiled heartily, "But thank you anyway." Kaoru paused and placed the coffee on the bedside table, "Hey, I'm gonna go take a shower and freshen up, okay?"

"Kay."

Kaoru steeped into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. She stood in front of the mirror after turning on the shower, observing herself. Suddenly, she noticed that she was wearing Kenshin's shirt; she had forgotten that part. Sheepishly, Kaoru pulled the collar up to her nose and took in the man's scent. Inhaling deeply, Kaoru smiled and hugged herself before lifting the shirt up above her head and folding it neatly on the counter. She took in the sight of her ripped clothing and sighed to herself. After removing the ripped garments, Kaoru tossed them hopelessly into the garbage and stepped into the hot shower.

* * *

The next day had been a short one full of tanning and shopping. After coaxing Kaoru, Misao had finally been able to find out what had happened the night before. "So," Misao said as they walked along the beach, "it seems that B-" she stopped herself and sighed, "Kenshin, isn't so bad after all."

The sun was beginning to set and many people packed up to return to their hotels. Kaoru kicked at the sand, looking down, "Look, I know now that you were right about Saitou, but not this time. You have to trust me on this." The water licked their toes before pulling back once again, leaving bubbles.

"Yea, yea…" Misao looked down too and smiled, "so, how many times has he been on your mind today?" Misao smirked and looked up at Kaoru.

Kaoru's head whipped around, "I don't know what you're talking about," she laughed and playfully shoved her friend away.

Misao didn't believe it thought, "uh-huh. Well anyway, let's go back, I'm tired."

"Okay." Kaoru kicked sand up at Misao and ran up the small beach, laughing, Misao chasing after her.

Later that night, when Misao was sleeping, Kaoru left their room. She had left a note explaining where she was and not to worry. Quietly, Kaoru made her way down to the beach. The moon showed brightly above, it's reflection playing across the water's surface.

When she found a dry spot, Kaoru sat in the cool sand with her hands supporting her up from behind. She looked up at the stars and moon. It always seemed to remind her of her family, looking so bright yet lonely. Closing her eyes, she tried hard to suppress memories of her brother, but failed.

* * *

Yahiko laughed like the small child he was, and pulled Kaoru out onto the porch. "Kaoru, come here!" 

Kaoru stumbled after her little brother, "Yahiko, you should be sleeping! Get back to bed."

"Oh please sis, can I just watch the starts?" Yahiko sat and pouted. He begged her for just a few minutes.

Running a hand through his ruffled hair, Kaoru smiled, "Fine, but just for a few minutes." She sat next to him for a moment before lying down, Yahiko copying her.

The two siblings lay for a few moments in silence, when Yahiko's hand suddenly shot in the air, pointing out a shooting star, "Look sis, a shooting star!"

Kaoru laughed, "Quick, make a wish."

The little boy tightly clamped his eyes shut in concentration. After a moment or two, he opened them again.

Quietly, Kaoru asked, "What'd you wish for?"

"Uh-uh! I can't tell you! If I do, it won't come true!"

Kaoru tickled him, "Oh c'mon, you can tell me! Besides, that's just a myth."

Yahiko laughed and tried to get away but failed, "okay, okay!" he surrendered. Kaoru laid back down, satisfied. "I wish that we'd be together forever."

Kaoru lifted her head and looked at him. The child lying next to her was full of hopes and dreams; she smiled at this. Not able to stop herself, Kaoru tickled him until his eyes began to water, "Okay young one, now it's time for bed!" Their laughter rang throughout the quiet night, burning itself into Kaoru memory.

* * *

Slowly, Kaoru opened her eyes, which had now begun to tear. Wrapping herself in her arms, Kaoru looked out at the water, letting her silent tears fall down her face. From behind, strong arms wrapped themselves around her as well. Kaoru startled and looked behind her. It was Kenshin. His eyes penetrated hers and quickly, she wiped away her tears. 

"K-Kenshin, what are you doing here?" she tried to hide the quivering in her voice but failed.

Kenshin kept his arms around her, "I was going to ask you the same," he said quietly, "but I can already see."

Kaoru let out a sob she couldn't force down. "I'm okay, really." She wiped at her tears again. "I just miss my brother and family is all."

A knowing look showed in Kenshin's face and eyes, though Kaoru hadn't noticed. He brushed her shoulder with his thumb. Silently then, he whispered in her ear, "It'll all be okay."

Kaoru turned her head back and looked up at him, tears staining her cheeks. Slowly she raised her head and kissed Kenshin lightly on the lips.

Kenshin looked down at her as she slightly pulled away. Placing a hand in the crook of her neck, he kissed her back. Shifting his body, Kenshin lowered Kaoru carefully down in the sand, never breaking their kiss. Brushing the soft skin of her shoulder, Kenshin moved to kissing just above her collarbone. Kaoru ran a hand through his hair, which was in the usual high ponytail. Kenshin wrapped one of her legs around his waist and let his hands roam her body. She closed her eyes and moaned under his ministrations, until Misao's words came into her mind suddenly.

"Kenshin-" she gasped as he lightly bit the skin just above her breast. "Wait, we shouldn't."

He kissed her full on the mouth, his tongue exploring hers, matching their bodies' motions. Kaoru found it difficult to turn him down but she had to, and put a hand between them. "Please, wait."

Kenshin looked at her and pulled away. He sighed as he sat next to her in silence and pulled out a cigarette.

Kaoru stared at him, "You smoke?"

"What's the problem Kaoru? You know there's something between us, why won't you let me touch you?" Kenshin asked looking out at the water.

Kaoru was quiet for a minute before answering, "I know, but before I can allow myself the luxury I need to be realistic here. I mean, I don't even know you Kenshin. How do I know this isn't all a trap? I need to know for a fact that I can trust you." She paused and looked down at the sand, "I think we should just not see each other for a few days."

"Right and what about our work?" Kenshin asked.

"What's it matter? I haven't seen Saitou in a while and I have no other cases. You're my case. I don't know where to get any information, so how can I be of use?" Kaoru quietly asked.

Taking a puff of his cigarette, Kenshin continued to watch the waves. "How well did you know your father Kaoru?" he asked quietly.

"What? What does that have to do with anything?" she asked, curious.

"Nothing. Just forget about it."

They sat in silence for a while, reflecting on their conversation. Kaoru pulled her knees up to her chin and glanced at Kenshin. She wanted to be with him, but she just felt that they should wait. She needed to be more in control of her life and have a better understanding of what was going on around her, before entering some chaotic relationship. 'I'm sorry Kenshin, just please wait for me.' she thought, and looked back out at the waves.

Kenshin stood up and looked down at Kaoru, "I'm sorry about before. I'll respect your wishes and leave you alone for awhile…" He studied her for a second and then walked off into the dark night.

* * *

The next day, Kaoru and Misao went to a café for lunch. Tourists bustled everywhere, left and right, trying to get to the beach. "Mommy, I don't want to go to the beach!" A little boy pouted and stamped his feet. Folding his arms he continued, "I wanna go ride the go-carts!"

The distressed mother smiled and tried to lure him with promises to go later with daddy, however he wouldn't budge. "Kakashi, let's go! It's just for a little while. Daddy will take you later."

"C'mon Kakashi, quit being mean, all the good spots will be gone!" A small child stepped from her mother's side. Kakashi stepped on his sister's foot, making her cry.

Kaoru looked away from the sight and smiled at Misao, leaving the mother to settle the argument. Putting the glass of water to her lips, she asked, "So what do you want to do on our last day?"

"I dunno, really." Misao signaled the waitress over to pay the bill.

"Hmmm…" Kaoru thought about where they could go. When the waitress came over, Kaoru pulled out her purse and began to pay her, when a small boy ran into her. "oh! Are you okay?" But the boy kept running, and Kaoru realized she had just been robbed. "Hey! Come back here!" Kaoru chased after the kid and caught him in the street. "Excuse me, but that's mine!"

"No really?! You're a smart one!" The child yelled back. He was only about five or six and yet he had a storming attitude.

"You know, you better watch that attitude of yours." Kaoru put her hands on her hips and looked down at him. "It just might get you into trouble some day."

"Oh yea and what would you care?"

Kaoru just smiled, "I used to have a younger brother just like you." She bent down and peered at him, "What's your name anyway?"

The boy looked at Kaoru, curious of what she meant by 'used to'. He stood properly and decided to go easier on her. "Well I don't really know what my real name is, but I like to call myself Shuichii."

"You don't know your real name?" Kaoru looked puzzled.

Misao walked up to them and smiled, "Whose this? Did you get your money back?"

Shuichii shook his head, "Oh, I forgot. Here." He gave Kaoru her money back.

"By the way, what did you need this for?" Kaoru asked.

"Nothing really. I need a lot more than you have." Shuichii replied.

Kaoru looked at Misao and back, "What could you possibly need that costs that much?" She looked at him skeptically.

"Money so I can find my father." The boy said plainly.

Kaoru just stared at him for a moment, "You're trying to find your father?"

He nodded, "The orphanage I ran away from said that I came from Kyoto. So I was saving up money so I could go there and look for him."

Misao couldn't help but ask, "you really think you could steal that much money? That's a lot you know."

"Hey let me talk to Misao for a few minutes about something. Stay here, okay?" Kaoru patted his shoulder and pulled Misao aside. "Misao, let's take him back with us. If his father lives in Kyoto, then we can help him. Our work is low anyway, it's not like we have anything else to do."

"Are you serious? Kaoru we can't do that." Misao exclaimed.

"Why not? I know what it's like to not have a father or mother. Please let's not let him go through the same thing either." Kaoru plead.

"Yea, and what if his father isn't there. What if he's not even alive?" Misao asked quietly as she watched Shuichii. He just stood there staring at them, waiting.

"Then-" Kaoru paused and looked at Shuichii, "Then we can take him in, or I can. And if not, we'll find him a family. Someone has to take care of him."

Misao looked at Kaoru for a moment, and sighed, "Fine. We'll take him and help him find his father. After that we'll just go from there."

Kaoru hugged Misao tightly, "Thank you, you won't regret it."

"Yea, yea."

Kaoru walked back over to Shuichi, "Okay. Misao and I live in Kyoto and we're leaving tomorrow morning to go back home. We have agreed, that if you want to, you can come with us and we'll help you find your father."

The boy looked at them skeptically for a moment, "Really? I can go with you?"

"Yes, you may. Do you have any clues or ideas about what your father looks like or where in Kyoto he lives?" Kaoru asked.

Shuichii thought for a moment, "I guess he looks like me. The people at the orphanage always told me that I looked like him. They said I have the same hair and eyes like him."

Kaoru took in his eyes and hair. The boy had sharp hazel almost amber eyes and a full head of bushy reddish-brown hair. 'Hmm…he almost looks like…no…it can't be-'

"Kaoru?" Misao looked at her.

"What? Oh, um then let's go back. We need to pack anyway, get our things together. So you're going with us then Shuichii?" Kaoru held out her hand.

"Of course I am," he glanced at her hand, "what am I, five?"

Kaoru blinked and smiled, "Well? Aren't you?"

He scoffed, "No, I'm six."

Kaoru laughed and withdrew, "Okay then, let's go Shuichii."

* * *

When the three of them reached the hotel, Misao and Kaoru showed Shuichii the room and told him that he could have one of the beds to himself. After asking if he was hungry, Kaoru made him a sandwich while Misao began to pack her things. While Shuichii ate, Kaoru began to pack as well, her mind swarming with thoughts. 'He looks so much like Kenshin, but that can't be. Kenshin doesn't seem to be the kind of guy with a kid…' She made a face, 'but then again he does seem to be the typed to get around…' Kaoru scoffed at her own thoughts.

Misao closed her dresser drawer, "what's on your mind Kaoru?"

"Why?" Kaoru looked up from her suitcase.

"Well for the past five minutes you've been really quiet. Not to mention you keep making strange faces and scoffing, like you did just now."

Kaoru laughed, "It's nothing really. I'm just thinking about Shuichii."

"Uh-huh, but there's something else isn't there?" Misao stepped up to her friend.

Kaoru looked at her for a moment, and then stepped around her, closing the door. She hesitated for a second before confessing. "Shuichii looks familiar, doesn't he?"

Misao shrugged.

Kaoru continued, and paced the room. "He almost looks like….he almost looks like Kenshin."

"What? No he doesn't."

"Misao, think about it. They have the same eyes and hair, pretty much anyway. I'm wondering if Kenshin is the father." Kaoru frowned.

Misao thought for a while, seeing the resemblance. "I don't know what to say Kaoru. Only that you should start asking your beaux some questions."

"What, you're not going to help me?"

"No, not if Battousai's involved. If he's the father then it's his own problem, which you can fix. If not, then I will help you." Misao closed her suitcase with a snap and a zip.

Kaoru sighed and left the room. She found Shuichii sitting on the sofa and watching television. Nonchalantly she sat next to him.

"You were talking about me weren't you?" he asked.

Kaoru glanced at him, "maybe." She smiled, "We're just trying to figure out how we can help you." The boy let it be and continued to watch his program. "By the way Shuichii…do you know anything about your mother?"

"Don't!" he yelled.

Kaoru shut her mouth, taken aback.

"I don't want to talk about my mother."

Kaoru whispered carefully, "it's okay to miss your mom, Shuichii-"

"What would you know?!" he quickly stood and looked at Kaoru.

She looked straight into the boy's eyes, "Both my parents and my brother were killed when I was only a kid. So I know a lot more than you think I do."

Shuichii stood firm, and quickly regretted having yelled at her. He sat down and put his hands in his lap, "I'm sorry. You're right, I do miss her. A lot. But please, I don't want to talk about her yet."

Kaoru moved closer to Shuichii and put her arm around him, "I understand."

They sat there quietly and watched tv for a while, Misao joining them. The day came to a close quickly and soon it was nighttime. The trio had gone out for dinner and Shuichii made an effort to be nicer; his manners were gladly accepted. Kaoru had trouble sleeping that night and found that she couldn't get Shuichii and her family out of her mind. Creeping out of bed, she left the bedroom and sat in front of the tv. A few silent minutes passed when Shuichii snuck out and joined her.

"Shuichii, why aren't you sleeping?" Kaoru got up and turned one of the lamps.

"I couldn't sleep. May I watch tv with you?" He plopped down next to Kaoru. "I'm sorry about before."

"Oh, it's nothing, don't worry about it."

"Do you still want to know about my mom?" Shuichii asked.

Kaoru looked at him and smiled, "only if you want to."

He nodded at this and faced Kaoru on the couch, crossing his legs. It took a moment before he began. When he finally did, it was but a whisper, "my mom was killed too."

Kaoru held back a gasp, and looked at him with sympathetic eyes.

"She was raped and killed by one of the worst clans in Kyoto, three or four years ago. I only know this because when I was taken to the orphanage there was a note tucked in my blankets. It explained her death, but it never said who my father was. The people at the orphanage said that when I was dropped off, my father looked dark and dangerous. He just left the note with me and never said a word. When they looked away for two seconds, my dad was gone. They remembered how his eyes were dark and piercing, it scared one of the ladies and she avoided him." There was a minute's pause. Shuichii looked up with that same determined look, "I think my father is still out there, getting revenge on the people who killed her."

Kaoru stood and paced the room a distant look in her eyes. 'Oh my God, there's no doubt about it, it has to be Kenshin. There's more to him than I ever thought…oh my God.' She looked at Shuichii who sat there watching her. "Shuichii, I'm so sorry for your loss. If you ever just need to talk to me you can."

He nodded then stood up and hugged her, "thank you Kaoru. I really think we're gonna find him."

Kaoru patted his head and bid him back to bed. After turning off the television and the lamp, she followed him. "Kaoru?" Shuichii whispered, "could you please sleep in my bed?"

Kaoru smiled, she reminded her so much of her brother, "of course." She crawled under the blankets, "good night," she whispered.

"Good night, Kaoru." He grabbed hold of her hand and they fell asleep under the close comfort of an understanding friend.

* * *

The next morning the three of them boarded the plane and made their way back to Kyoto. Shuichii seemed nervous yet excited at the same time. The ride seemed fairly short and they were home by late afternoon. Unlocking their apartment door, Kaoru announced their arrival and gave Shuichii the grand tour. Once they had settled in and unpacked, Kaoru pulled Misao aside and informed her of a plan. She also suggested she take Shuichii out shopping for clothes and small trinkets that would amuse him in the meantime. After saying her goodbyes Kaoru departed and focused on her goal.

Kaoru knocked on the door and waited apprehensively for Kenshin to answer. She knew what she needed to do, but found it hard to stay focused. When Kenshin opened the door, she looked up at him and he let her through. Closing the door, Kenshin leaned against it with a curious look. "I thought you were going to stay away from me for a few days. What happened?" He crossed his arms, making it hard for Kaoru to approach him.

"There's something that I need to show you Kenshin; something that I believe you really need to see." Kaoru stepped closer.

He raised and eyebrow at her and stood, "And what would that be, because right now I'm pretty sure we're thinking two totally different things." He stepped closer and placed his hands on her hips.

"You're right, we are." Kaoru tried to keep steady.

Unable to help himself Kenshin kissed her, and pulled her closer, "I won't go any further, but God you taste so good."

Kaoru put her arms around him, "Kenshin, please focus. This is not the time." He kissed her on the mouth deeply and she closed her eyes, enjoying it for what time she had. "Please just wait."

Kenshin looked at her, curious, "What is it?"

"There's someone you need to see. Just please come back to my apartment." Kaoru grabbed his hand and looked at him. He gave in and followed her out the door.

* * *

When they reached Kaoru's apartment, Misao and Shuichii were still out. Opening some windows and turning on the radio, Kaoru tried to explain. "Yesterday, I ran into someone who you might know personally…someone important…" The front door unlocked and opened, though it went unheard. 

"Who, Kaoru? Who is so important that makes you hesitant to tell me?" Misao and Shuichii made their way down the front hallway.

"Your son." Kaoru looked passed Kenshin.

Shuichii stepped around the corner and Kenshin whipped his head around, "Kenji?"

* * *

**End of Chapter 7:Chaos! Romance! And a New Member!**

**Next Chappie to come hopefully soon.**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Author's Note:** HiHi everyone! Here is the next installment. I hope you like it. - Thanks so much for the reviews, they really help. And of course, constructive criticism is always welcomed! Please do, I hope to become an author or journalist (something in the field of English) in the future. Starting early would be awesome. Well anyway, I hope you enjoy! Yay Kenshin fans! Lol.

**Disclaimer:** I sadly do not own any of these characters.  But if I did……I would so own Battousai.  heehee. Lol.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Searing Crimson Orbs and a Blistering Wrath**

"What would you like me to do?" Saitou confronted his master.

"I would like you to seize her! And the little brat if you can!" Shishio stepped from behind his desk, fists tightened into balls. "I want you to bring her to me. I can see that Battousai is growing attached…he will come. But regardless of whether he comes or not, that little brat will finally pay for her father's debt! Killing Battousai is just a bonus." Shishio smirked darkly, eyes black as ever. "Get her now."

"Kenji?" Time seemed to freeze when amber eyes locked onto the eyes of his son for the first time in four years. Kenshin stepped forward and bent down on one knee, arms open.

Kenji walked up to him just out of Kenshin's reach.

"You're my father?" Kenji asked quietly.

"Yes, I am." Kenshin smiled, but it was instantly lost when he was slapped across the face.

Kaoru stepped in, "Kenji!"

"Why'd you leave me?! I could've stayed with you!"

Kenshin put his arms at his side, a somewhat disappointed look on his face, "Kenji, I'm sorry. There was no way I could have you around, it was too dangerous."

"But why didn't you come back for me?!" The persistent kid yelled, slapping Kenshin again, whose eyes flickered.

"Because it's still too dangerous!" He stood, voice booming, "With what I've become I can't have you around. There's no way I'd be able to take care of you! Protect you, Kenji!" Immediately Kenshin regretted having yelled at his son and started to apologize. But Kenji ran off and out of the room with Misao at his feet.

Kenshin closed his eyes and took a deep breath, eventually beginning to pace around the room. He flexed his muscles in restraint and glared at Kaoru, "Why didn't you warn me? Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

Kaoru shook her head, "You're mad at me? What the hell did I do? Oh wait, I know, I just reunited you with your son!"

Kenshin grabbed her by the shoulders with force, scaring her, "You should've warned me." His voice was deep and threatening, piercing.

Now it was Kaoru's turn to slap him, "Grow up! I tried to warn you but you, being the perverted jackass you are, wouldn't listen!"

"Me? If I remember correctly Kaoru, you didn't exactly complain yourself."

"Oh no, don't you dare put the blame on me." Kaoru left his grasp and stepped aside, "God, I really don't think you are fit to be a father. I really don't!" She threw her arms in the air.

Kenshin snapped and pushed her against the wall, hand to her throat. Kaoru gasped and grabbed his wrist, trying to pull his off. "Take it back" His voice seethed with the warning of danger. Kaoru's feet were almost off the floor and her eyes began to tear. Kenshin blinked and quickly let her go, taking a few steps back.

The girl put her hands to her throat, bent over. Between breaths she explained, "

That is why I can't trust you!" Tears welled in her eyes quickly.

Kenshin looked at her, sympathetic. Taking a step closer, "Kaoru-"

"No!" She stood to her full height, and slowly walked up to him, "Leave. Leave! We're not partners! We're not lovers! We're not anything! Just leave!" Kenshin stared at her for a moment, before bolting from the apartment room just as Kenji and Misao were returning.

"Kaoru! What's wrong?!" Misao ran up to her, noticing marks on her throat and the tears in her eyes. "Kenji, please go in the bedroom." Kenji quickly followed her orders. "Kaoru, what'd he do to you?"

"Nothing." Kaoru wiped away her tears, "I just need to get a shower."

"Ka-"

"No, not now." Kaoru locked herself in the bathroom before Misao could continue. Without even bothering with the music, or folding her clothes, Kaoru stepped into the shower and freed her tears. Sliding down onto the floor of the bathtub and wrapping her arms around her knees, she cried silently with the water running over her.

Pulling away from the bathroom door, Misao went to the bedroom. Kenji sat there on the bed looking out the window. "Is he going to come back? Is he?"

"He will, don't worry." Misao went over and patted his head. "Listen, I need to go somewhere okay? Promise me you won't leave the room?"

"Yes, Misao."

"Thank you." Misao quickly hugged him and then she began to leave. Pulling her hair back into a high ponytail, she slammed the apartment door shut and made her way to the car garage. When she reached her Jeep, she quickly sped out and onto the streets, and in the direction of Kenshin's apartment.

The door was closed and Misao could hear no one inside. He wasn't home yet. Kicking the door open, Misao quietly closed it and sat in the far corner, waiting for his arrival. However, she didn't have a long wait. Soon, the door creaked open and she immediately darted for Kenshin, pushing him against the door. "That will be the last time you will ever hurt her!" She threatened through grit teeth.

Kenshin effortlessly pushed her to the floor and rested his foot on her stomach, "And you think you can control me?" His whisper was barely audible against her struggling. Misao scratched at his shoe, trying to escape the pressure.

She glared at him and spat, "Yes." With a swift movement, she swung her legs up and wrapped them around his waist, pulling him down. Pulling a dagger from her waist as she did so, Misao pushed him into the floor, dagger to his throat. "I told her I didn't trust you-" She shook her head, attempting to keep her mind clear. She glared down at him, "I guess I will just have to kill you myself. She couldn't, so now I'll do it for her." Before she could move next, Kenshin slapped her and grabbed her throat. He pulled her up off her feet and threw her across the room.

"Don't you for one second think that you can beat me. My strength is by far higher than yours…" he paused and raised an eyebrow in amusement, "But please, do humor me"

Kaoru stepped out of the shower and dried off. She stared at her reflection, thinking. What more could she have expected, she was falling for a man who couldn't control himself; she set herself up for this pain. However, sucking in her breath and courage, Kaoru dressed back into her clothes and left the bathroom. She soon found Kenji watching TV, alone.

"Where's Misao?"

"I don't know…she just said she had to go somewhere." Kenji walked up to Kaoru cautiously.

"Well, I wonder-" she stopped abruptly, realizing exactly where it was that Misao went. "Shit." She said under her breath. "Kenji, you must come with me. We're going to see your father, okay? Everything will be okay." She hastened for her keys and led Kenji out the door. They hurried toward the car garage.

"Kaoru? Why are we hurrying? Is something wrong?" Kenji looked up at his new friend.

Kaoru tried poorly to not look stressed; she looked down at the boy and continued to walk fast. "I just have to see your dad. It's important." She looked back up and led Kenji to her car. Swiftly, yet carefully, Kaoru sped down the streets…

Kenshin threw Misao against the wall and held her there by the throat. "Had enough?" He asked menacingly. He dropped her to the ground and went to the kitchen. Pulling out a cigarette, and a few glasses, Kenshin began to fill each with liquor.

Misao stood and leaned against the wall for support, "What are you doing?"

Kenshin smirked, "Well, I can only figure that you're getting tired. You'd be foolish to continue this. Besides, I'm thirsty." Misao stared at him with skepticism. Kenshin walked back into the little room and sat down, watching Misao. "I'm all for continuing…but really? What's the point? Don't you wish to save at least some of your dignity? What's left of it?"

Misao flashed him a cold glare and sat in the chair across from him, ignoring the second glass he held out to her. Suddenly there was a pound on the door. Kenshin raised his eyebrow, wondering who it could be.

"Kenshin? Misao?! Whatever you're doing, stop it!"

Kenshin smiled to himself and stood. After placing the drinks and cigarette on the table he answered the door. "Kaoru? What's the problem?"

"Wh-" She took a look around the room and noticed some broken furniture and a resigned Misao. Kaoru pushed past Kenshin and pulled Kenji along with her.

"Kenji." Kenshin looked down at him apologetically and pulled him aside. Kaoru walked over to Misao.

"Are you okay?" She whispered.

"Yeah." Misao dropped her head in defeat, "I couldn't even get a scratch on him."

Kaoru pat her back, "It's okay, he's not worth it…did you guys solve any of your problems?"

"No, not that I know of."

"Uh-huh…" she averted her attention to Kenshin who now seemed calmer than before.

"Kenji…I'm sorry for yelling at you." Kenshin said quietly. "It's just that it's too dangerous." He struggled with his words for a moment. "After what they did to your mother, I've been trying to get back. Trust me, I am not just letting it slip into the past. I will not sit back and let it go."

"What's taking you so long?" Kenji pouted.

Kenshin chuckled, "It's harder than you might think."

"Why?"

"Kenji," Kenshin grabbed his son's shoulder's lightly, "it's very difficult." He whispered. "This man is very bad Kenji, but I'm getting closer. I can feel it….I'm so glad to see that you're okay." And he hugged his son for the first time. Kenji hugged back tightly and a few tears unwillingly escaped down his cheeks.

Kaoru stepped quietly up to them, "So is everything alright now?"

Kenshin stood and held Kenji's hand, "Yes it is...but could you do me a favor?"

Kaoru watched him carefully, she honestly didn't know what to think of him. One moment he's normal and the next he loses his temper. She knew what she was getting herself into but it didn't matter. If she got hurt in the future, somehow she'd get over it; after all, she has in the past, right? She closed her eyes for a second, making her decision, "Anything."

Kenshin kept his eyes locked on her for a moment before looking down at Kenji for approval, "Would you mind watching him for a while? At least until I get Shishio. He's safer at your place; there's hardly any crime to distract you, and there's two of you."

Kaoru looked back at Misao who nodded mutely in agreement, "Of course." She bent down and looked Kenji in the eye, "Is that alright with you?"

"Yes, but I want to see him as much as possible."

Kenshin picked him up, "You will, trust me, whenever I'm not looking, I'll come and be with you. But now you should go back with them. It's getting late and I want you to sleep."

Before Kenshin could put his son back down, Kenji awkwardly kissed him on the cheek. Kenshin stood, shocked for a moment, not used to this kind of situation. He smiled and gave him another hug, setting him down. "Alright, so you guys are good?"

Kaoru grabbed Kenji's hand, "Yes, but are you two?" She eyed Misao, and Kenshin understood.

He smirked and walked over to where Misao sat. "Truce? I'll try not to be a pompous ass anymore."

Misao glared at him for a moment and then noticed Kaoru's pleading eyes. She sighed and shook his hand. "We're friends…now. But if you do anything…I'll come back, stronger and better." She finished quietly.

Kenshin squeezed her hand in his grasp and nodded, "Sure." He laughed and walked back to Kaoru and Kenji, showing them the door. He pulled Kaoru aside and asked Kenji and Misao to wait outside. Reluctantly Misao obliged and shut the door.

"Kaoru…" He said, eyes apologetic. "I'm sorry," he whispered. Carefully he traced her jaw line with his fingers and wrapped a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Kenshin-"

"I promise not to hurt you"

"How can I trust you?" She asked accusingly, slightly pulling away. She could see the tinge of anger he was attempting to suppress. "See? You're mad, I know you are. I _know_ you. And yet at the same time I don't." She leaned back against the counter, and he quietly followed, putting his hands on her waist and kissing her lightly on the forehead. "Please, just…don't."

"Kaoru," He whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry, and I understand, but please just give me another chance. Make it the last one, I swear I won't screw up." He continued to kiss her lightly, making his way down her jaw.

"So what does this mean? Are we just messing around here or does it actually mean something? I need to know." She tried not to be seduced by him, she needed stability right now.

"What do you want it to be?" He whispered again, "Personally I'd like it to be both." He smiled and she looked at him, confused. "It'll mean something Kaoru, at least I want it to…but there's still going to be some messing around." He smirked. Kaoru blushed. "So are we good?" Kenshin drew his lips around hers.

"Yes." She whispered, giving up.

"Good." And he took her mouth, wrapping his arms tightly around her. Kaoru wrapped her arms around his neck as well, pushing all her doubts far away. Misao walked in then with Kenji at her side, forcing Kenshin and Kaoru to break apart.

"Good God, can we TRY to stay focused?!" Misao exclaimed.

Kenji laughed and looked at them questioningly, "So does this mean, she's going to be my new mom sometime?"

Kaoru flushed brightly and fixed her hair, at a loss for words. Kenshin laughed and walked up to Kenji, bending down on his knees. Quietly he whispered in the boy's ear, and Kenji nodded, laughing back at Kaoru's curious expression. He hugged Kenshin and whispered something back quietly, but firmly.

Kenshin shook his head, smiled, and hugged the boy tightly, saying goodnight. "It's time for you three to leave." And they obliged. Kaoru joined Misao and Kenji, shooting one last curious look at Kenshin before leaving.

"What in the world did he say Kenji?" Kaoru asked casually.

The boy shook his head stubbornly and replied, "Nope I'm not saying a thing."

"Oh c'mon, you can tell me." She pried.

"Nope-" he thought for a second and smiled, "Okay," he laughed and continued, " he said 'not in a million years.'"

"No he didn't! Don't lie, Kenji!"

"Hey, you asked." He smiled mischievously. Changing the topic, he asked, "Who's car am I riding in."

"Whichever you want." Misao stepped inside her Jeep once they reached it and waited.

"I want to go with Kaoru, is that okay?" Kenji smiled. Misao was just about to answer but was immediately cut off.

"Of course it not, you little brat." The three of them shot their heads around to see six men leaving the shadows. "Miss Kaoru here, has an important appointment that she can't get out of. Now, you can either do this the easy way, or the hard way." One of the men in the back smirked and leered.

Kaoru put herself between the men and Kenji, "Kenji, get in the Jeep."

"But-"

"Now!" Kenji obeyed. "Misao, go."

"No, Kaoru, I'm not leaving you here."

"Misao it's too dangerous! Just go! I don't want Kenji to get hurt. Use your head for God's sake!!"

"They're not going anywhere."

A man lurched toward Kaoru who quickly sidestepped and drop kicked him. "Go! I'll be fine!" Without another word, Misao revved the Jeep and sped around. Two of the men tried to jump in but Misao's evasive driving prevented it. Eventually they gave up and closed in on Kaoru. "What do you want with me? Who do you work for?"

"You'll find out soon enough, my dear." With a swift movement a hand closed over Kaoru's mouth. One of the men had snuck behind her, knocking her out with chloroform.

"Shit. Shit!" Misao sped through the streets a ways and swerved into an empty alleyway. Kenji balled his fists, trying to be brave for his friend.

"Let's go back to dad's place and tell him. We have to!" Kenji looked Misao hard in the eye.

"I know Kenji, but we have to wait for a few minutes. There is no way that I'm putting you in any danger…" Misao sighed and closed her eyes, thinking. She began to massage her temple, she could feel a migraine coming on. "Shit." She continued to whisper to herself.

A few excruciating minutes passed, "Damn it, Kenji, we're going back now." Swiftly, Misao pulled the Jeep out of the alleyway and head back to Kenshin's apartment.

"Misao, what's this?" Kenji picked up a piece up paper that was flapping around on the floor of the Jeep. He opened and read aloud, "If you want Kaoru back, enter the Kii Mountains alone; travel directly south. My men will meet up with you. Please do hurry if you wish to save her." Kenji's eyes widened when he finished.

Misao grit her teeth, and sped up. "." The dial on the speedometer quickly read 90 and soon she was back to the garage. Kenji held his seat tightly as Misao sped through the turns and up to the highest level. "Hurry, get out." They ran to the garage's ramp that connected to the 7th and highest floor of the apartment building. Pushing the door open, Misao and Kenji ran down the hallway and found Kenshin's door, banging loudly on it. "Kenshin! Kenshin, open the door!" Misao fell in as the door was quickly opened and Kenshin quickly caught her.

"Misao? Kenji..what's wrong?" He looked up to see Kaoru but couldn't find her. His eyes narrowed into deathly slits, "Where is she?"

Misao caught her breath and shoved the letter into the assassin's hands, "They've got her." Was all she could manage.

Kenshin's eyes widened as he furiously read. After crumpling the paper he threw his fist into the wall, smashing it. Pieces of drywall fell to the floor, and Kenji winced at his father's sudden strength. His anger seemed to seep through his aura, scaring anyone away from him, even his own son. Kenshin glared down at his son and immediately softened his eyes, "Kenji, you must stay with Misao for a while. I have to go save Kaoru."

Misao stepped forward anxiously, "No. I'm coming with you! There's no way you can take on this guy alone. Who is it anyway? Is it Shishio?"

Kenshin growled at the name, "Yes, it is. But you are not coming with me. I need you to watch Kenji." He paused and knelt down to level with his son, "You'll be okay with Misao, okay? I'll be fine, I'll come back. Trust me." With that, he hugged Kenji tightly and departed the room. Misao ran after him, closing the door behind her so as Kenji couldn't hear.

"You'll be careful won't you? Even though I don't like you much myself, you still have people counting on you to live, Kenshin. Promise me you'll come back, for Kaoru, for your son." Misao looked at him for the first time with pleading eyes.

He grabbed hold of her shoulder lightly, and locked eyes with her, "I'll try my best…but if things don't go as planned…promise me you'll take care of Kenji."

"Ken-"

"Promise." He demanded hard.

Misao dropped her head a little, "I promise."

"Alright. I'm taking your Jeep, it'll be easier to get through the terrain. In the meantime, you can use my Ferrari…keys?" Misao pulled the keys from her back pocket and placed them in his open palm. Kenshin clasped his hand shut around the keys. He gave her shoulder a squeeze and was gone. His eyes had flickered back to those crimson eyes of Battousai and Kenshin was no longer present. Quickly, he fled the hallway, and disappeared through the door leading to the car garage.

Misao sulked back to the almost empty apartment to find Kenji sitting at the table, a sad look on his face, "He'll be okay, won't he?"

The girl sat down across from the young child and held his hand, "Yes he will…and Kaoru too." For a while, the lonely companions sat in quiet agony, waiting for their loved ones to return, unsure of what the future would bring.

**End of Chappie 8!**

**Soon to come, Chapter Nine!**


	9. What's Done Is Done

**Author's Notes:** Alrighty! Well, I'm just gonna tell you off the bat that this is the last chappie of the story! Now originally it was two chapters, but I had written it on smaller paper, so once I typed it up it was smaller than I thought. SO, I combined the two, into one chapter. I don't feel like I've rushed it, but please tell me what you think! I hope you enjoy and thank you for sticking through this with me. Lol. Now I'll get to working on my fic of Twilight, and I've had in mind a short story/one shot with Aoshi and Misao. Who knows?! Cya in the next story! lol.

* * *

**Chapter Nine: What's Done is Done**

Kaoru woke in a cold dreary cell. Slowly she sat up and placed her hand on her forehead. Looking around, she noticed some chairs in the corner of the room, a large mirror in the wall, and a small window above her. She stood and looked up at the small source of light. Placing her hand on the ledge, Kaoru closed her eyes, "Kenji." She sucked in her breath and yelled with all her might.

"Where the hell are you ? You fucking bastards! I swear to God, if you touch that child I'll kill you!" She opened her eyes and glared at the door. Kaoru walked up to the window challenging those she knew were behind it. Hitting the glass with her fists, Kaoru yelled, "Come out here you cowards! Don't fucking prolong it! Show me what you got!" The door to her right opened, and Kaoru dropped her arms to her side, approaching her guest with an intimidating air, her chin up.

The boy smiled widely, undeterred, "Shishio-sama is ready to meet you now."

"Shishio?" Kaoru glared down at the boy with her hands on her hips. "Take me to him. Now."

The boy held his hand out, still smiling, but Kaoru stalked past him and waited. They walked down many hallways and past many doors. Kaoru tried to take in any potential escape routes but it was to no avail. Her escort remained silent on the way, but every so often he would quietly laugh to himself. Kaoru raised her brow, sighed and rolled her eyes. He stopped abruptly and turned to Kaoru, "We're almost their Kaoru-sama, just past those doors," He lowered his voice, "But I must warn you that Shishio is a very short-tempered man." The boy straightened and put his hand on the doorknob, "I would behave if I were you."

When Kaoru stepped through the doors, she immediately noticed her host. He sat in the middle of a lavish sweet and stood the moment they walked in. "Thank you Soujiro, you may go." Soujiro bowed and steeped out, closing the doors firmly behind him. Shishio stepped slowly towards Kaoru, stopping only a foot away. She glared up at him and scowled. "Oh now, is that the way to treat your host?" He smirked and walked around her.

Kaoru eyed him, careful not to let him out of her sight, "What do you want?"

"Why, you of course!" He smiled and put his hands together, cocking his head to the side, "You do know why, don't you?" His captive remained tense and silent. Gesturing towards the door, Shishio placed his hand on the small of her back and attempted to show her out onto the balcony. Kaoru wriggled out of his grasp and protested as he expected, "Kaoru-san, I am merely showing you out to the balcony, to talk about you father. It seems a better place to talk about such matters."

Kaoru blinked back confusion, "My father? What the hell has he got to do with anything?"

"Come. Come!" Shishio grabbed her wrist and pulled her outside. He sat in one of the chairs, gesturing for Kaoru to do the same. When he noticed she wouldn't, he threatened with hard eyes, "Don't test my patience."

"Kaoru sat and leaned back in the chair crossing her arms, "What about my father? How the hell can he have anything to do with this, he died years ago." Shishio put his bandaged hand to his mouth in thought, observing her. "What?!"

"You don't look much like him." He half said to himself. Kaoru scowled and looked out at the water. "What do you know about your father, Kaoru?"

* * *

Kenshin slammed the Jeep door shut behind him as he stepped out; he had gone as far as he could get with it. Grabbing his swords from the back and placing them snuggly on his hip, Battousai stepped stealthily into the dark woods and disappeared. His eyes were the only part that stood out, aside from his auburn hair, which was up in the usual high ponytail. They were a deep fiery red, and they blazed with anger and loathing. Everything else was black, dark, deathly. The woods around him were quiet with the exception of the birds and animals. Battousai made his way through the dense trees, knowing exactly where Shishio's mansion lay.

* * *

Kaoru stared at Shishio, surprise written all over her beautiful face, "What do you mean my father worked for you?" 

Shishio smirked and stood, "There's really no other meaning for it. You're father worked for me." He turned to face Kaoru, and locked his cold eyes with hers, "He killed. Women. Children. Anyone that got in his way. Anyone that I told him to kill." Shishio's voice was just above a whisper, but enough to pierce through Kaoru's senses.

Kaoru quickly got to her feet and walked over to the balcony. She closed her eyes and bowed her head, whispering, " I don't believe you."

Shishio walked up behind her and placed his hot hands on her shoulders. He whispered in her ear, "Believe it. He murdered at my will." Kaoru shook her head, not wanting to hear more, "Stop," she quietly begged. But Shishio continued, "There was this on boy however, that you father had difficulty killing. The boy reminded your father so much of his own son, Yahiko was it?" He paused and looked at Kaoru, smiling. "but he knew he had to kill the boy, because if he didn't he knew what the price would be. Your father, however, became so full of guilt and left without permission, quitting his membership, breaking his contract!" Shishio growled and tightened his grip on Kaoru before letting go and walking away.

He paced and looked back at Kaoru, who was still facing the water, eyes closed, tears staining her soft skin. "Well, I guess you know the rest. As payment for leaving, my men were ordered to destroy him and his family." He walked up to Kaoru and whispered in her ear again, "But one little birdie got away."

For a few moments, no one spoke and Shishio threw in the last bit of information, crushing Kaoru immediately, "Your beloved Battousai knows all about it. Interesting, isn't it, that he did not tell you." Shishio laughed and walked away.

Kaoru's eyes snapped open and whipped around to face this horrible man, hair flying over her shoulder. Tears continuously escaped her eyes, falling into the wind as she yelled, "I don't believe you!"

"You stubborn bitch!" Shishio grabbed her by the throat. "You just wait, Battousai will be here soon enough to explain it all first hand." He smiled and added, "That is, if you're still alive."

Kaoru's eyes darted toward the doors leading back into the suite. There stood the boy from before, Soujiro. He smiled, bowed and walked out to them, revealing two swords. Shishio smiled and took one of the sword, giving it to Kaoru. "I sincerely hope that you survive long enough. I wouldn't want to miss a pretty lover's quarrel." Kaoru scowled at him, and he walked off, closing the glass suite doors behind him. Kaoru glared back at Soujiro and tightened her grip on the sword.

"Well, Kaoru-sama, are you ready?"

* * *

Battousai quickly unsheathed his swords and crouched down to the ground. His fiery eyes scanned the trees but could not find anything. He stayed, however, feeling and enemy's presence. With a small sound, a dagger sliced through the trees at Battousai, but he deflected it with his sword. Another came from behind, but missed as he rolled onto the ground. 

"Show yourself, you fucking bastards!" His voice echoed and there came no response. He growled and darted into the woods, disappearing within seconds. Quickly moving between the trees, Battousai found his opponent and approached him from behind. Sliding down to the ground, Battousai swiped the man from his feet and rolled away, placing his swords in front of him. "There you are." Battousai smirked and jumped in the air, bringing his sword down with the intention of placing it right on his shoulder. But his sword met the others and was pushed away. Landing on his feet lightly, Battousai was forced to roll to the side as his enemy charged. "Not much of a talker are you?" Battousai smirked and disappeared into the woods with his enemy at his heels.

After reaching a clearing, Battousai spun around and began to fight again. Each jumped through the air, revealing their skills, but the enemy let his guard down for one second, allowing Battousai to connect his sword right into the man's chest. He fell to the ground coughing blood, and Battousai leered over him, sword to throat.

"I wouldn't delay if I were you." The fallen man struggled with his words. He breathed in jaggedly, "She's probably lying in her own cold blood now." He laughed but the sound was immediately cut off by Battousai's sword. Battousai's lips parted and he hissed, his eyes glowing dangerously. With a swift move of his wrist, the sword cut through the air, cleansing itself of the blood. Sheathing his swords, Battousai ran through the trees. He was getting close.

* * *

Kaoru fell to the floor with a new cut on her arm. Soujiro jumped down to her, forcing her to block his attack with her own. Pushing his sword away with her own, Kaoru got to her feet and wavered. He was good, too good, better than the low lives she fought in the city. He was a professional. 

Soujiro stopped and smiled at Kaoru, "I would clear your mind if I were you. I don't want to kill you, but Shishio-sama says I must. So you should at least give me all you got."

Kaoru yelled and charged at the boy. Their swords met as they had so many times before, but she had just enough forced to make him waver. In that moment, she pulled her dagger around her ankle and brought it up to his face. He was too fast, however, but her dagger just grazed his skin. Slowly, blood bubbled at the surface, and dripped down his pale skin. Kaoru grinned at his stunned expression, but he quickly recovered.

"Well if that's how you want to play." He pulled out a dagger, longer than Kaoru's, from around his waist and crouched down. "Fine. Let's play."

Kaoru copied his stance and charged forward. He effortlessly escaped her dodges and laughed. He was taunting her. They moved back and forth, dodging and charging, but Kaoru was slowing down. Soujiro smirked and swiped his sword to the left, Kaoru followed to block it, leaving her side open. Immediately, Kaoru let out a sound of pain and fell to the floor holding her side. Soujiro walked up to her writing form and used his sword to swipe the hair from her face. She tried to move away, but froze as his sword traced her neck. The tip was slowly gaining pressure and Kaoru closed her eyes.

"I told you I didn't want to kill you," he shook his head, "you should have tried harder," he sighed. Leaning forward, Soujiro continued to add pressure, but the doors to the balcony burst open. Battousai ran through and shoved Soujiro aside, falling to his knees to Kaoru.

Shishio stepped out and told Soujiro to leave, which he reluctantly did. When the doors closed, Shishio sat and Battousai slowly got up and approached him, but stopped when Shishio held up his hand, "Let's talk."

"Fuck talk!" Battousai yelled.

"Now now, let's talk before you trigger that didn't need to happen." He paused and looked at Kaoru who was trying to stand. Battousai followed his gaze and quickly caught Kaoru, "you shouldn't be up! Sit." He carefully sat her back down and pulled his shirt off. Ripping it with his teeth, he tenderly, but quickly, tied it around her stomach to cover the wound. Kaoru put her arm around him and whispered, "I'm sorry." She looked into his eyes for the first time and gasped, "Kenshin!"

"He is no longer the Kenshin you know, Miss Kamiya. The on you are holding now is Battousai, my former companion."

Kaoru's brows furrowed and she slowly pulled away. Battousai stood and held his sword out, "You shut your mouth! She doesn't need to hear this shit! It's over!"

"Oh, it's far from over Battousai. Now sit and talk. If you wish to keep her alive, then you will tell her the truth."

Kaoru got to her feet and walked over, holding her side, "What truth?" She demanded through grit teeth. Battousai tried to soothe her but she pulled away, "No! Tell me!"

Battousai stepped back, feeling trapped. He didn't want to tell Kaoru, didn't want to hurt her. His eyes changed, and Kenshin collapsed into an open chair. He looked at Kaoru and Shishio.

"There now, c'mon. You tell her the truth and you both can leave. She surprisingly lasted through her battle with Soujiro, so I'll be fair and let her go…If you tell her the truth." Shishio leaned back in his chair and held his hands together, waiting for the scene to break out. Kenshin sat, helpless, and had no choice but to tell her the truth. And so he did waiting for the worst.

**PART TWO**

**Flashback **

Shishio stood in front of his men with his hands behind his back, informing them of the latest news. "Mr. Kamiya thinks that he can desert us with out any consequences!" He yelled. "He is wrong! No one gets away from me without a price! I want you to follow Battousai to his house and eliminate all of them! Make him watch his family die because of his own stupidity!" The men leered and cracked their knuckles, preparing.

Kenshin jumped to his feet, his muscles flexing, "I won't do it." The men around him watched and smirked, they began to whisper amongst themselves.

Shishio's eyes narrowed as he approached his star assassin, "Are you daring to disobey me? Unless you want the same treatment shut up and do as your told!"

Kenshin grit his teeth, "They have nothing to do with this! I refuse to damn an innocent family to their deaths because their father is more human than we are!"

"You refuse?" Shishio drew himself closer, only inches from Kenshin, who grew tense. "What if I told you that you'd be burying your family if you refused?" The room grew quiet in waiting for Kenshin' response. There was none. "That's what I thought." He paused and stepped back with his eyes still on Kenshin, "Now, get going!" Quickly, the room emptied with Kenshin at the back, planning.

They crept through the shadows, following Kenshin's lithe form. When they reached the house, they paused and waited for Kenshin's orders. "Alright," he whispered, "Let's go in from different places, trap them. I'll go around back." One of the men moved to go with him, "No!" he said firmly, holding his hand up. "I've got the back covered. Now go!" The men exchanged fervent glances and followed his orders. As soon as they entered the house, Kenshin heard a child's scream and closed his eyes, "I'm sorry." Quickly he pulled out his cell phone and dialed the police, alerting them of the intrusion. Snapping the phone shut, Kenshin ran into the shadows, silently praying that at least one member would be saved from what he has done. When he got to his apartment, he quickly began packing.

"Kenshin, what's wrong?" Tomoe woke and sat up.

"We have to leave, now! Pack some things, and get Kenji!" He shut the closet and ran to the dresser.

Tomoe quickly went to him and placed a hand on his arm, he paused, "Kenshin, tell me." She looked at him with soft eyes.

He lowered his eyes to the floor. "I just sent an innocent family to their deaths. Mr. Kamiya left and we were sent to kill his family, he has children Tomoe!"

"Shhh, Kenshin it'll be okay."

"No, it won't!" He wrenched himself free of her grasp. "I was supposed to help kill them but I couldn't. I led the guys to them, snuck off and called the police. God I hope I at least saved on of them…" He shook his head, " But Shishio will find out and the he'll come for you and Kenji! We have to go! Get Kenji!"

Tomoe kissed him hard on the lips, hoping to take away some of his pain, "I love you." She quickly ran to the baby's room and woke him. Ten minutes later, they left the apartment with few belongings and Kenshin sped towards the airport. When they arrived, Kenshin left his car, and bought tickets for the next flight to Atami.

A week later, however, the one thing Kenshin was running away from, had found him. Kenshin made his way from the grocery store and was two houses down from his. Suddenly a blood-curdling scream cut through the quiet night. Kenshin dropped the bags and ran to his house. Kicking the door down, he froze at the sight of his wife on the floor, blood pooling around her. She look at Kenshin with pleading eyes, "Ken-ji," The last of her breath escaped her lungs and she froze, never to move again.

Kenshin ran to the backroom, grabbing his sword on the way. When he entered Kenji's room, the assassin paused, leaning over the crib. "Get the hell away from my son!"

The masked assassin laughed and moved towards the crying baby. Before he could get any further, Kenshin yelled and lunged at the man faster than ever before. Within seconds, the assassin fell to the ground, life-less and no longer laughing. Kenshin dropped sword and picked up his crying child, holding him tightly to his chest. "Kenji," he choked on his baby's name.

Tears slid down his face, but as soon as they started, they stopped. Fiercely, he wiped his face dry with his sleeve and pulled on his black cloak. His eyes turned into a menacing, fiery red as he determined his next move. Carefully, he placed Kenji back in his crib and found a pen and some paper. Vaguely, he scribbled down some information and shoved it in his back pocket. Slowly, he walked into the room where Tomoe lay, cold and dead. He fought back the waves of emotion and knelt down to her.

Stroking her cheek, he whispered, "I'm so sorry, baby. I'm so sorry." He dropped his head, his hair shadowing his eyes. "I'll come back from him, I promise I'll come back for him. I love you." He leaned down and gently kissed her. Smearing the blood off her angelic face and closing her eyes, Kenshin said his last goodbyes to his love. After calling the police to report the deaths, Kenshin threw the phone to the floor and left. With Kenji in his arms, Battousai walked down the dark streets, his cloak flapping in the wind.

"Oh my God, Kioko! I can't believe you did that! You're so bad-Oh my God!" The young secretary of the orphanage dropped the phone and sucked in her breath.

Battousai stood at the door of the orphanage, dark, black, and menacing. Slowly he walked up to the secretary who stood wide-eyed, arms out. Battousai gave his child on last hug and handed him over to the young girl. Grabbing the note from his pocket and placing it on the desk, Battousai looked hard into the girl's eyes, "Take care of him." His voice held no objections, and the girl sincerely nodded, "I will." Battousai stroked the child's face for what could be the last time and walked away.

Within seconds, he was gone and on his way back to Kyoto, death and revenge on his mind. Kenji cried, and balled his hands into fists, pulling them up to his face. The young girl sat and stroked the baby's cheek, "sshhhh, it'll be okay my baby."

**End Flashback **

Kenshin sat with his eyes closed, hands tightly gripping the arm rests. No one spoke for a long time. Kaoru lost in his story, and her own. Shishio observing.

"Well, now the truth is out and in my mind you've both finished paying your debt. You may leave now before I change my mind." He motioned for Soujiro to come out onto the balcony, he was watching them from inside. Quickly, he came out and bowed, waiting for his orders. "Lead them out." Shishio waved his hand at his guests, "Don't start any trouble."

Soujiro bowed further, "Yes Shishio-sama." He stood and waited for them to stand. Slowly Kaoru stood and looked down at Kenshin, who had yet to show any sign of being alive. She frowned and held her hand out at him. Kenshin slowly opened his eyes, old and new pain plaguing them. He looked up at Kaoru , who half-smiled, and carefully took his hand. Kenshin stood and the two followed Soujiro out. Shishio watched and frowned at the sight.

When the front door closed behind them, Kaoru and Kenshin quietly made their way through the woods, hand in hand. For a long while, neither on said a word, but when one did, it was Kenshin who broke the silence.

"Kaoru," he pleaded, voice barely audible, "I'm so sorry." He looked at her with pained eyes.

Kaoru frowned and took his face in her hands, "It's okay, what's done is done," she whispered. "Kenshin, I understand the position you were in," she made a pained look, "I would forgive you but there's nothing to be forgiven. I don't blame you Kenshin, not at all!" She threw her arms around him and he held her back. Tears slid down her face and trickled onto his bare shoulder.

Kenshin tightened his hold on her, forgetting her wound. Kaoru gasped in pain, hunching over. "I'm sorry." He quickly apologized, grabbing hold of her hands.

She lightly laughed, "It's okay." Kenshin didn't respond, but instead he swiftly picked her up and held her to him. "What are you doing?"

Kenshin began to walk and looked down at her, "I'm carrying you, that's what I'm doing," he smiled, "It's the least I can do," he finished under his breath. Kaoru smiled up at him and rested her head on his chest. For the rest of the way home, they remained silent, holding hands in the car-ride home as well.

* * *

When they reached Kaoru's apartment building, Kenshin walked her up the stairwell and smirked, "I remember these stairs." 

Kaoru laughed, "So do I! You tortured the shit out of me! Why?"

Kenshin laughed as well, "I wanted to get your attention, I guess I got carried away; I haven't been with a woman in a while you know. You don't know what murder does to you, Kaoru."

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't," he lowered his voice, "you were never the one doing the killing."

Silence ensued for a moment, but to lighten the moment, Kaoru looked up at Kenshin, "I don't believe you for one second about not being with a girl for years!"

Kenshin laughed, "I'm not a man-whore Kaoru." She laughed at this. Becoming serious, Kenshin continued, "I'm serious though, I haven't. But then I found you, Kaoru, you made me back into my old self again, even better." He stopped in front of Kaoru's apartment door, "Here we are."

Kaoru looked up at him and smiled, "Thank you for saving my life."

Kenshin chuckled and then his smile disappeared, he hugged her close, "Thank you for saving mine." He looked into her beautiful eyes and smiled, "Will you go somewhere with my tomorrow night? Will you feel up to it?"

Kaoru smiled, "Of course."

Kenshin leaned down and lightly kissed her on the forehead. Misao opened the door just then, "Who's-" She froze. "Oh my God! What happened!"

Kenji ran to the door after hearing Misao. He stopped abruptly around the corner, "Daddy! Kaoru!"

Kenshin walked Kaoru into the apartment and set her down on the couch. He turned around and Kenji ran up to him, throwing his arms in the air. Misao followed and hugged Kaoru on the couch. "Are you okay?" she whispered.

Kaoru smiled, "Never better."

Misao took this as the truth and walked up to Kenshin, she held out her hand, "Thank you."

Kenshin stared at her in shock. He smiled and hugged her, "No problem." He stepped back and sat on the couch with Kenji and Kaoru. Kaoru laughed at Misao's shocked expression. She quickly recovered, however, and sat in the chair across from them, "Now, tell me what happened."

* * *

The next night, Kaoru stood in front of the mirror, observing her reflection. She wore a black halter dress that sported a slit up to her knee. With it, Kaoru wore black heels, and she had curled her hair, which now rested over her shoulders in a beauty of curly waves. 

Misao stood at the bedroom door, "You look beautiful, Kaoru."

Kaoru quickly turned around and blushed, "Thank you. But I wonder where Kenshin is taking me."

The doorbell rang.

"Oh, well I guess we'll find out soon enough." Misao laughed and hugged Kaoru, careful not to touch her wound. "Have fun."

Kaoru smiled, "See you later, Misao. If Kenji wakes just tell him I'm with his dad, okay?"

Misao laughed, "Okay. No go get him."

Kaoru opened the front door and almost forgot to breathe when she saw Kenshin. He wore a fitting black suit and his hair was nicely done in a high ponytail. Kenshin smiled and revealed a bouquet of flowers from behind his back. Kaoru smiled and took them, smelling their wonderful scent, "Well, this is a different approach," she laughed.

Kenshin chuckled, and took her hand, "A good one, I hope. Come on, we're going to be late."

Kaoru closed the door behind her and followed Kenshin to his car. "Late for what?"

"You'll see," he smiled, "It's a little ways out, but I think you'll like it."

"Where are we going?" She asked hopefully when they got in the car.

Kenshin laughed, "Eager are we? You'll see." He took her hand and held I as he speedily drove out of the city.

After a while of driving and small talk, Kenshin finally announced that they were almost at their destination point. Gradually, he slowed his car to a halt and parked along the sidewalk.

"The beach?" Kaoru asked.

Kenshin came around the care and opened the door for her, "That's correct." Kaoru took his hand and left eh flowers in the car. Bringing a blanket and some candles, Kenshin led her down near the water. She helped him set up, and then sat on the blanket, looking up at the stars. Kenshin joined her and laid back, watching her.

"I love the stars," she whispered in wonder.

Kenshin smiled, "I know." He sat up and wrapped his arms around her, "That's why I brought you here. There's a meteor shower tonight and I thought you might like it."

Kaoru smiled up at him, "I do! Oh! Look, the first one!" Kenshin looked up as well. Soon the whole sky sparked with fiery balls, a sight that was quite spectacular. Kenshin quietly pulled something from his pocket and opened it. As Kaoru continued to marvel at the sight, he carefully placed it in her lap. Kaoru looked down, "Kenshin, what-" she paused. Dazzling up at her, lay a sparkly, precious diamond ring.

"Kaoru, will you marry me?" Kenshin wrapped his arms around her. She looked up at him, speechless. "you've changed me Kaoru," he whispered, "You changed me back to what I was, even more so. You've made me human, Kaoru, I'm not a monster anymore."

"Ken-"

"Wait," he carefully brought a hand up to her face, "you also reunited me with my son. Kaoru you saved me. Marry me, and I swear to never hurt you. I swear to make you the happiest woman alive." He looked down at her with soft, loving, almost pleading eyes, "I love you."

Kaoru's eyes welled and tears flowed free. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. "Yes. Yes, I'll marry you! I love you Kenshin." He hugged Kaoru tightly, pulling her into him. Lightly grabbing her chin, he tilted her face to look up at him and kissed her hard.

That night, under the stars, there was no fear, only hope. Nothing could have broken their love. The pas was quickly forgotten, lives were mended, melted together, with even the creation of a new life. One which would be graciously welcomed into the world with open arms.

**The End!!!**

**

* * *

**

**End Notes:** Well there you have it! I hope you liked it and I would love to hear what you think Nervous And as I mentioned before, I DO plan to go back and revise the first few chapters, I can't even put them into words, but I think I can do better than that. lol. Well alrighty then, I guess I'll pull this to a close! Bye! See you in the next story!


End file.
